Smug Satsified Faces
by Stuff3
Summary: When Robert Baratheon closed his eyes all he saw were Lannisters. When Robb Stark closes his eyes all he sees are Freys.
1. The King and Queen in the North

**Robb**

The thick winter air was a relief to breath in. He was here, in the North. Home.

After Robb had fought multiple against the Lannisters, King Robert's younger brother Stannis took the capital at the Battle of the Blackwater and it wasn't long until Joffrey, his mother, siblings and uncle's heads were on spikes outside the city walls. An unnerving sight for the approaching army of Lannister and Tyrell who soon realized their combined might meant nothing when banners of flaming stags were plastered all over King's Landing. The Tyrell's quickly bent the knee and begrudgingly Tywin did as well else he end up like his children whose shame he now had no choice but to endure. And when the Kingslayer finally arrived in Kings landing his fate was no different.

King Stannis then turned his attention to the remaining two kingdoms in rebellion; The North and Iron Islands.

Robb managed to prolong a confrontation with Stannis and they joined forces to defeat a shared enemy; The Iron islands. Robb owed that to the new Hand of the King, who managed to convince Stannis to align with them for now. But on his way back North Robb had to pass through the Twins where Lord Walder insisted he at least choose his bride.

It was an easy choice.

Roslin Frey was the prettiest of Walder's brood, but Robb had little time to find out anymore than that. The Reeds had just retaken Moat Cailin and they would be marching on Winterfell while King Stannis seized the islands with the might of the rest of the Kingdoms.

Robb imagined this is how his father and King Robert felt all those years ago during the Greyjoy rebellion, with Stannis in his brothers place and Robb his fathers. It didn't end much different with the exception that Robb killed the heir to the Iron islands himself and Stannis dealt with their King.

Robb even manged to save his younger brothers and his mother cried when she found out they were alive though Roose Bolton displayed no emotion when he told her.

Then came the matter of the Kingdom of the North and Trident. He did not consider King Stannis an enemy but Stannis no doubt considered him one. Robb knew his bannermen were loyal but he knew they would be angry at him for bending the knee. He could understand why, but he reminded them.

"No one will dare cross us again. This is a reminder of the strength of the North and they will not forget it. But for now Winter is Coming and we must prepare for it"

None disagreed, but when they left the camp the River lords and Northmen alike shouted one final time.

"The King in the North!"

"The King of the Trident!"

Robb felt just then like he was something out of the Age of Heroes.

Now they journeyed home. Sansa was returned to him as was Ice and all the prisoners the Lannsiters had. Arya was lost out there somewhere, but she was found soon enough although she did not react pleasantly when she heard about Elmar Frey.

As they journeyed through the river lands, the River lords began falling out to return to their homes or whatever they had left. Some stayed with him all the way to the Twins to witness his wedding.

His mother certainly seemed happy about it; to see her eldest son married, but no doubt wished for better circumstances and probably a better match. Putting such thoughts aside during the wedding he ate berries from Roslin's hand, danced, smiled and laughed with her. She seemed both delighted and nervous he remembered; no doubt about the bedding ceremony.

It was clearly her first time Robb thought judging by the screams she made. He hoped he hadn't hurt her which he assumed to be true because the next day she doted on her new husband and name. She rode as close to him as possible the whole ride back and whenever they walked together she would hold him even closer. After a long journey, made longer even by her they finally reached home; Winterfell.

Robb wished that marked the end of the fighting, but if felt that just as he returned to Winterfell he as well as every lord in the North received ravens from the Night's Watch begging for support. As Lord of the North he had no choice but to answer this call, as did all his bannermen. He called upon the Freys' for their help; this marriage had to get him something. Although Ryman Frey only arrived with two hundred Frey men of which only about fifty were knights, every little bit counted. With his army amassed they sailed around the Wall landing in the lands beyond and with nearly everyone mounted they easily ran down the wildlings.

It was another victory with barley any casualties, but the same could not be said of the Night's Watch. He was happy Jon was alive, even more so that he had taken command during the siege. Seeing him again was the happiest he'd been in months, maybe years.

He sent a raven home telling them of his victory and that he was fine.

Now after the battle, looking out over the wall to see the other side with Grey Wind at his feet and Ice resting in the snow, Robb couldn't believe where his life had taken him these past few years.

"Your grace" a familiar voice called to him from behind. Robb turned to see him.

"Lord Commander" he said back. Jon walked up to him.

"I'm not Lord Commander" he said walking to his side and gazing beyond the wall with him.

"And I'm no King. Not anymore" Robb corrected him "But you could still become Lord Commander. **If** everything I've heard you've done is true" he smiled knowing it was. Jon finally found a place to prove himself. But he hoped he would always consider Winterfell his home.

"I've heard I could have been next in line for your Throne if anything had happened. And I'm glad it didn't" Jon smiled to him. He couldn't believe how different their walks of life had been. They'd both been through quite a lot and Robb had told him everything. "Your a married man now aren't you?" he asked already knowing the answer. Robb nodded his head. "What's the Queen in the North like?". Robb gave him a solemn look the moment he said that. But he knew he would ask it eventually.

Robb told his bastard brother everything about his wife, or rather everything he knew about Roslin Frey, now Roslin Stark.

Forcing affection he would call her "my Queen" to build up fondness towards each other, to which she would always blush, smile and be at a loss for words. The only thing that frightened her more than the direwolf on his banners was the one by his side.

Favoring her mother she was more Rosby than Frey it seemed. She was pretty but petite, delicate and frail, and a little quiet and shy. She had big brown eyes that constantly seemed curious yet fearful of the world around her. Whenever he would find her wandering the castle alone she looked petrified. She reminded Robb more of a mouse than a wolf. She had never even left the Twins before. That was all she ever knew and now she was marching to a new home; a place where she's never been and now must call home. She was the lady of Winterfell now and could have even been Queen. She could be the only Frey alive or dead who could say that.

Her mother was stronger than most Rosby's, but Roslin didn't take after her in that regard. Being a Frey in name only, she didn't share her mother's robustness like most other Rosby's. The second they crossed the Neck she started to cough. The farther North they got the more violent it became. So bad that they had to hold down for a week more until she was strong enough to move, stopping at both Castle Cerwyn and Winter Town. Having never truly experienced weather like this or even a winter Robb could understand her reaction. But at the same time he knew winter was coming and wondered if his wife would be able to survive it.

"She has the most beautiful voice" Robb admitted astonished. Something Jon seemed to find genuinely funny. ' _And a tight little ass'_ he said in his head. On their final night in Winter Town she was strong enough for them to go at it again, and she enjoyed it even more the second time.

"You should bring her up here to visit" Jon insisted "Every Northerner should see the wall, especially those from the South" he joked. Robb must just take him up on that, her health permitting.

 **Roslin**

The Bridgebride.

That was the name her new countrymen had generously bestowed upon her. Obviously demeaning in nature, she could hear it whispered whenever she was alone. It didn't make her feel any more welcome when they treated her with spite whenever her husband wasn't there. From the gods she worshiped to how she walked around the castle or the way she spoke, they didn't like anything about her. They didn't like how she found her way into their home through her fathers manipulations and had no problem letting her know that.

' _Hoster Tully had done the same thing during Roberts Rebellion_ ' she would think to herself whenever she heard it. It helped to ease her mind. She hoped they would warm up to her soon. It was cold enough already.

Maybe when they finally have a son, gods be good. Although she could already hear people's venom that their child would be more Southern than Northern as Robb is only half Stark, their child would be even less so.

Trying to be positive Roslin personally considered their marriage historic, somebody had to. It was the first time a Frey and Stark had joined houses. To commemorate it she wanted a new name for their children,one that never existed in the Stark records. She tried to come up with one that had never been a Frey name but there were already so many of them she gave up rather quickly. But she also thought it would be kind if their first son was named Eddard after his father. She thought it a good way to deepen their bond. If they had a girl they could perhaps name her Bethany after her mother. She forgot to ask him this before he left, it just slipped her mind. She was forgetful sometimes.

"Would he like the name Walder?" She pondered. He was already fostering two boys named Walder and although their household may not like how she found her way here she was grateful to her father for this opportunity, she was sure Robb was too. She knew many of the Northerners didn't like her there, but she considered herself lucky. How many women could say they have a loving husband who owned the largest of the kingdoms?

Despite the malice of the household and the harshness of the country that she was in no way prepared for there were some things she enjoyed in her new home. Robb was definitely at the top of her list.

Aside from him she also liked the hot springs in Winterfell. Not only did it help with her constant colds, but she found it relaxing and new; entirely different from her life in the Twins. She couldn't swim but she could lay down and rest her head above the water or sit up, just so long as she didn't go into the deeper ends where she couldn't stand. She would walk into the glass gardens and sneak away with some fresh vegetables, sometimes even in the middle of the night. She thought she was being too mischievous. And of course the library had a plethora of information about her family so she would go there, enjoy the silence and read the days away.

But ever since Robb left for the wall she occupied her time searching the castle for new things, practicing her harp or singing. His family appreciated her at least. She did activities with Sansa who had taken a quick liking to her, feeling like the sister she never had. She would watch Bran or Rickon play with her relatives being fostered here although their direwolfs scarred her as much as Grey Wind. She'd go and explore the castle with her brother Olyvar who had become the Steward of Winterfell. She would visit the Sept which she thought Robb had built just for her, although that wasn't the case she liked to think it was anyway. Lady Catelyn was always nice to her and always tried to make sure she was alright. Although Roslin knew she had doubts about her new daughters ability to bear children. That her or neither of them would survive the pregnancy, if it ever happened. They both prayed everything would be fine, that was about all they could do.

There weren't as many knights in the North as there were in the South, so Robb put some in their household to make her feel more at home. Ser Donnel Locke was the new Captain of the guard and it felt like her own little Queensguard along with the other members of the household; most of whom came there by way of her father to expand his influence. At least members of her own family- or rather former family- didn't treat her so harshly.

Once or twice when she was feeling strong enough she had to attend to her duties as the lady of Winterfell when Robb was at The Wall. She hoped she was doing alright, but by the time the third man came asking for builders she had already sent all them off to repair a small stone wall at a farmers house and a cart.

She had a hard time distinguishes her new bannermen, often confusing the Umbers for Mormonts. "They're big like bears"she kept thinking and telling Robb. He didn't seem to disagree. She originally thought the Rysewlls were related to the Brackens and would confuse both Dustin and Cerwyn.

Bannermen and her duties aside, feeling stronger today than most days she now sat with Winterfells new maester and in fact a relative of hers; Maester Robert her half nephew who had only recently taken his oaths.

"Are you sure?" she squeaked under her furs. Even inside she was freezing.

"No doubt about it. There can be no other conclusion" he responded. She trusted his word, he was a maester after all, who would know it not him?

A stomping was heard and they turned to see Roberts uncle and Roslin's half brother storm in.

Ser Hosteen Frey the new Master at Arms of Winterfell was left behind to guard the castle while his new Lord left for The Wall. Although big and strong Robb thought it better to leave someone like him behind to guard the heart of the North. Hosteen had spent that time training Big and Little Walder as well as Rickon.

"Lord Stark has returned" Hosteen announced gruffly. Roslin shot up to her feet.

"I have to tell him!" she said aloud.


	2. Homecoming

**Robb**

He could see it now. Wolf banners over massive walls and tall towers. It was good to see it and he hoped he wouldn't be called away from it again. With Grey Wind at his side and the remainder of his army at his back he rode towards Winterfell; his home. The gates were opened and he entered with all of his renaming warriors piling in beside him.

As soon as the last horse trotted in the gates were closed behind them and they were swarmed by men who dealt with them, handling both the horses and armor. Robb dismounted his horse and instantly heard another familiar voice call to him.

"My Lord" Lord Stark turned to see Olyvar Frey, now Ser Olyvar ever since Robb had knighted him. One of two gifts bestowed on him by Robb; the other was allowing him to become the Steward of Winterfell. Although his skill in the department was limited compared to Vayon Poole their last Steward Robb trusted him enough to allow him to take this position; that and the fact that Robb married his sister and thought she would be more comfortable if at least her brother was here with her.

"Ser Olyvar" Robb smiled when greeting him. "How is my home?"

"All is well my lord" he paused "Although I wish you'd have let me join you. I'd have been better use there than here". Robb didn't doubt his word. He considered him a trustworthy man, some even called him Robb's right hand man and he knew he only wanted to help. He would no doubt also like to see what's beyond the Wall.

Olyvar was older than Robb by two years but he proved himself in the Battle of the Whispering Wood and many times after that. After the war Robb knighted him, and after he wed his sister, allowed him to take residence at Winterfell as a member of his household. He was the first of many Frey's to do so.

"But I needed you here" Robb insisted to his Steward "To guard our home" he leaned in "Who can I trust if not you?" he asked. He was not willing to let another betrayer into his house.

"Well.." he paused briefly"you never mentioned that meant wife guarding" Olyvar said bringing up his own sister which he was bound to do.

"Well" Robb said backing away "It just came up". He then took a look around to see the men he took with him beyond the Wall. Stark men of course carrying the snarling direwolf with them. But riding with them there were just as many Frey soldiers as Starks. Banners of the blue bridges surrounded the direwolf. He could hear some of the Frey men talking about how their numbers weren't needed today, that this was a wasted journey to the ass end of the world. Robb suddenly felt a knot in his stomach and his hand tightened into a fist upon hearing such disrespect.

No doubt this is how King Robert felt surrounded by Lannisters. Seeing them everywhere no matter where he went. In his home, in his bed, and even when he closed his eyes. Only Robb traded the Frey's for the Lannsiters. He just hoped he didn't end up like King Robert.

"My lord?" Olyvar questioned seeing the tense look on Robb's face. Robb exhaled and loosened his grip.

"I'm going for a drink" he announced and turned away with Grey Wind close to him.

"May I join you?" Olyvar asked already following his lord.

"Not now" Robb said, perhaps a little too fiercely but didn't mean to be so.

"As you wish" Olyvar said not taking offense" My sister would most likely want to join you". Robb had assumed as much, but he didn't say anything. It always came back to her; a person he still has to get used to. It was strange to have someone to call wife.

He didn't think about his wife or any of them for much longer. He had to get away from all these damn Frey's for a little while. But there was no escaping that, for eventually his children would be half Frey.

Walking towards the stairs he ascended them with Grey Wind at his heel, but not before passing numerous other Frey soldiers. He would no doubt have to house these ungrateful guests for a few days more. Thankfully Grey Wind scared them and kept them at bay. He ascended the stairs and walked away.

"My Lord" he heard a voice call for him. Robb looked ahead and smiled when he saw one of the few Northern members of his household approaching him.

"Ser Donnel Locke" Robb greeted his new Captain of the Guard at Winterfell. A good replacement for Jory and one of the few Northern members of his household now "I have to say I missed you on the battlefield"

"Someone had to stay behind and keep all these Freys in check" he said. Robb couldn't have agreed more. He considered Donnel and Olyvar trustworthy and had even grown a little fond of his own wife. Hosteen and Robert were members of his household, but he doubted their competence. Big Walder and little Walder were being fostered here, but Robb was counting down the days until those two little bastards left. But perhaps worst off all may perhaps be all the other Frey's who think they can just stop by unannounced and get something from him. "And I have to keep track of the ravens and all they bring here" Donnel said revealing two scrolls, no doubt they arrived after Robb left for The Wall. "There are two messages for you" Donnel said passing off two scrolls to him. Robb looked at the two scrolls in his hand. "I'm better then that damn Measter Lord Walder sent us" Donnel laughed. Robb joined him knowing it was true.

Two scrolls were handed off to him, each with it's own seal. One he knew quite well; The Twin Towers of Frey. No doubt Lord Walder was trying to get more out of him. Perhaps a marriage to one of his children even though he had none. In fact just a month ago he received a scroll from Lord Walder asking him to foster two more Frey children. Two twin boys who happened to be Hosteen Frey's grandsons. Then he wanted a knight to squire Wendel Frey; his nineteenth son by his seventh wife. Wendels brother Colmar is promised to the faith and could become the septon at Winterfell. They no doubt needed one and Lord Walder knew that. While Robb considered Colmar, he easily dismissed the rest.

Due to Robb's new bride Walder likely thought he could get whatever he wanted out of the North. Robb already had half the mans damn family running in his own house. Tired of the Frey's he turned his attention to the other letter and was a bit taken back when he first looked at it.

The other bore a sigil he hadn't seen before. It was three red chevronels on ermine. Breaking the seal he read both leaders and both of them shocked him to his core.

"I have to tell her" he said aloud.

 **Roslin**

She was still getting used to wearing all these furs; she thought it strange at first to wear a wolf pelt, the exact thing on her new banner, but didn't complain when it kept her the warmest compared to the fox and sheep but not the ox. She wore it all over a stunning gray dress; a color she had become overly fond of recently.

Walking outside along the walls she could see the horses being put in the stables below. She could see her brother and many of her fathers bannermen flying her old sigil. Her husbands and by extension her own bannermen could be seen as well but no sign of him. A chill wind surrounded her and she concealed herself in the furs and put her hood up.

'Your a wolf' she'd remind herself "You have to be stronger than this. The Starks are made for winter and your a Stark'

Looking around she looked for any sign of her loving husband. Peering through the hood she finally saw him. There he was on the other side of the castle walking along it's walls.

'He's still so handsome' she thought. His beard had gotten thicker since the last time she saw him and although he was covered in furs it was still much less compared to what she wore. Thinking back she thought what he wore on their wedding was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her sheltered life. 'If only he could wear it more often' she mused.

She knew he'd be as happy to see her as she was to see him. And she had important news to share with him.

She started to make her way over to him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself under the furs. Luckily Grey Wind wasn't with him so it was easier for her to approach. Hunched over to and barley visible under her coats he didn't recognize her at first when she came his way. Only when she stodd up and put her hood down did he realize who it was.

"Roslin" he greeted.

"Robb" she greeted back with a wide smile and started to shiver. She quickly snapped her hand up for him to take it. She didn't even notice the two scrolls in his hands. Reaching forward he took her hand and she clung tightly to him, sharing his warmth and resting her head on his right shoulder. "Let us go inside" he said as he lead her away to inside the castle giving her shelter from the cold. When they made it inside he managed to pry her off of him and looked her in the eyes.

"I have news for you, my Queen" Robb said standing before her. She flushed as she always would when he said that.

"As do I" she smiled. Silence overcame them. "Y-you can go first" she said nervously.

Robb held up one of the two scrolls "This came from all the way from the Crownlands, from House Rosby. That was your mother's house was it not?". Roslin nodded. Her mother was a Rosby before she became Walder Frey's Sixth wife. Robb handed the scroll off to her. Bringing her arms out from under her clothes she took it in delicate hands. "Lord Gyles Rosby is not long for this world" he explained it's contents as she read it silently. "He has decided once he dies our son will become the heir to House Rosby and all it's lands". Reading the scroll as he told her she finished and looked up to him with a bright smile. She looked like she could cry tears of joy. This news along with her life now was more than she could ever had dreamed for.

Robb managed to crack a small smile for her although he wasn't sure how they would make this work. The Crownlands were so far away from the North and fell directly under the influence of the Iron throne. But not even King Stannis could defy Lord Gyles wishes. But that was a issue for another time, if they ever have a son or even a child. If they don't he supposes it will pass to one of her brothers.

Robb then remembered he had something else to tell her. "And.. there is more". Her smile did not fade although she concealed her arms back under her furs to stay warm. She seemed to actually excited that she was getting more news, or maybe just because they were talking. "Your father Lord Walder..." he trailed off and she leaned in "has died"

Her smile faded and her eyes went wide for a moment. They dropped from his to the floor. Robb could no doubt understand what she was going through although he expected hers to be worse. He lost his father and that sent him on the warpath, she had just lost her father now, but on top of that never even knew her mother.

She inhaled a deep breath "Well.." she exhaled "he was very old"

"Yes" he agreed, admittedly a bit awkwardly. She didn't seem as grievous as he expected.

"I suppose there will be a funeral"

"Yes" he said again. "In a few days"

"And we are going" He really wasn't sure if she was asking that or stating it.

"It would be the right thing to do, as he was your father" She seemed to shrink when he said that. He now thought it was entirely possible that she never really had a father growing up in the Twins. And now she felt truly alone. In that moment she must have forgotten that she was a Stark now and that she had him.

"I'll give you time to grieve" he said already forgetting she had something to say as well.

Her head shit up to him "But I have to tell you something". He stopped and turned back to her awaiting whatever word she had to say. He didn't expected something comparable to what he had told her just now. But he was about to be surprised.

Her smile returned brighter than ever "I'm pregnant"

A small cringe of doubt entered Robb's mind the moment she said that. It soon turned to a bright smile when he realized he would be a father and the North would have an heir.

The Stark-Frey alliance had bore fruit.


	3. Fathers Funeral, deals and next in line

**Robb**

He thought the funeral was even duller than the wedding, although this time it seemed necessary that it was.

Unsurprisingly most of his household came with him on this journey. Walder Frey was a father,grandfather and namesake to them after all. Only Robert stayed behind due to his vows as a measter, though Robb would come to doubt those soon enough.

The ride took a few days. Robb saw Winterfell shrinking behind him in the distance, but was reassured that he wasn't marching to war this time.

He rode at the center of his caravan. Stark banners being flown by men on horseback all around him. Ser Olyvar and Hosteen rode behind them. Big and Little Walder would stray too far from their path and would eventually be called back by Hosteen. On Robb's right was Grey Wind, his beloved companion. To his left his devoted wife Roslin who was a few weeks pregnant with their child;the heir to the north. She seemed particularly jealous of how close Grey Wind was to Robb as they rode. Robb took note of it and decided to start up a conversation. The silence was killing. His wife was a quiet one no doubt of that. It still felt strange for him to seek her companionship at times. Not that he wasn't attracted to her, no doubt many men would be, just the thought of having a wife was still strange to him. But he did notice she started to look much more pleasant the farther south they rode.

"Are you jealous my queen?" He asked.

Then came the expected look. Wide loving eyes and a shocked smile fawning over him. It made him feel horrible when he didn't mean it.

"Of course not my love" she smiled back. "No wolf can ever love you like I can" she paused "unless that wolf is me" she thought she was witty reminding him that they shared the same sigil and he forced a smile at that awful joke for her. It seemed like that would be the end of the conversation. They continued to ride on until Roslin spoke up "How much longer?"

Robb turned to her and noticed something different about her. She seemed more colorful with rosy cheeks. His eyes traced her body "Do you not know where we are?"

"I've" she paused to find her words "only made this journey once.. and it was going the other way" she admitted sheepishly.

Robb peered ahead "Look to the horizon". Roslin tilted her head and leaned up in her saddle. She could see a wide river, with two large towers and a bridge large enough to fit two wagons abreast connecting them.

The Twins.

Robb and his company made their way towards them. The closer they got the further Grey Wind distanced himself from them. The wolf knew he wouldn't be wanted there and he didn't like it anyway. He would go hunt and rest elsewhere as they would likely spend the night. For his wife's sake.

A large crowd was formed outside the tower. Sharing the weaselly appearance of the late Walder Frey; a name with two meanings now as countless generations stood in the shadow of the Twins. Frey banners flapped in the wind and were accompanied by others; houses who had married Frey daughters, no different than Robb himself. They were all from the Riverlands, but none were as great as House Stark. He did notice that Roose Bolton did not attend with his fat wife Walda. It made Robb think the Dreadfort had luckily not fallen too hard under Frey influence.

Robb and his wife were greeted appropriately as "Lord and Lady Stark".

Robb dismounted his horse and went to his wife's side to help her. She graciously accepted his help and thanked him sweetly. She looked absolutely stunning right now. He grabbed her by her hips and hoisted her off her horse and to the ground, taking liberties with where his hands roamed. He then took her arm and walked her to the resting place of her father.

The Starks had their crypts beneath the earth, the Tullys their river, even the Targaryens burned their dead. What did the Freys do? None of that.

A grave beneath the ground. That's what awaited the Lord of the Crossing, though this one probably expected a golden casket.

Robb, his wife and their company watched on in silence as the events transpired. There was silence and solemn looks for the most part, although Robb thought he could hear some snickers and whispering. As for his party Olyvar was silent and respectful as a knight would be, Hosteen was similar though his face could display only anger. The young Walders would occasionally mutter something so he would swat their heads and they'd be silent for a little while.

As for Roslin, it'd be easy to forget she was even there. She hadn't made a sound or even moved once he brought her over here. That was until a thought popped into his wife's head.

"Where do the Lords of Winterfell rest?" She asked him wide eyed and curious, yet their was a seriousness in her tone.

He was happy to answer her "In the crypts of Winterfell. The lords and even the Kings of old are buried there". He was sure she already knew that due to all the reading she did. He knew she didn't like going down there alone, usually asking him to take her though it would always push it off.

"What about their families?" she asked suddenly.

Robb felt like ice just struck his heart and he froze. He looked her over but she did not stir looking back with wide eyes. He knew what she was asking. Would she be remembered? Would she be loved after she passed? He exhaled a breathe "Some of the other members of the Stark line have found their way down there. My aunt and uncle are buried down there with my grandfather and now my father has joined them"

That seemed to put her mind at ease and she turned from him to the rest of the Freys around them. She just watched with wide eyes as they put her father into the ground. Probably wondering what she should be feeling now is what Robb guessed. He assumed it correct when he squeezed his hand tightly locking her fingers with his.

When it was finally done and Lord Walder was laid to rest the whispers and murmurs from before turned into roars of full fledged conversation. Condolences and congratulations were offered to Ryman, and women who were married off rekindled with their kin; that of course included Roslin.

You could have forgotten this was a funeral by all the smiles and laughs being exchanged.

They were swarmed almost instantly. Calling "my lord" "my lady". So many questions in so little time Robb didn't know what to expect. His wife was just as taken back by it as him yet tried to immerse herself in it.

Robb engaged them in casual conversation, but had to admit he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off his wife. There was just something different about her today that he hadn't seen before or rather in a long time. The way she smiled, laughed and engaged everyone around her. The last time she looked anything like this was on their wedding day. She was showing confidence and radiant. He couldn't help it when he slid a hand down to squeeze her ass. She became redder than a cherry and was hotter than the sun.

Her eyes widened at him with a mix of shock and innocence. He just starred back silently at her and smirked.

"Would you like to see my old room?" She asked looking up his shoulder.

"Of course" he smiled down at her "whatever makes you happy". For once she lead the way, away from the crowds and into the closest towers. They went up the stairs going higher and higher with the roars turning back into whispers. Finally they stopped at a door.

"This is it" Roslin turned to him with a bright beaming smile.

"Just a door?" He inquired.

She reached a hand forward and pushed it open to reveal her old chambers; what was possible the smallest excuse for a room he had ever seen. Rickon would not even think it was big,so he certainly did not. She took a step in and he followed her though he had to keep his head down else he knock it against the ceiling.

"Well" she turned around "this is it" she smiled as if she had all the gold in Casterly Rock. There was only one bed, one that she may barley fit in. A small dusty old table with a chair to sit in. A mirror with a crack on the side sat on the table .

She pointed to a nearby table. "I used to keep my harp there and sing from here" she told him pointing to the locations in the room which were practically in arms reach. He remembered the harp, the one she had brought with her to Winterfell after their wedding. She would do the same thing with it there as she did here. "Not everyone liked my singing though" she said glumly "they said I was too loud and would throw fruit at me"

"I think you have a beautiful voice" Robb admitted and Roslin would have thanked him if she could find the words to say it.

"What do you think?" she asked taking a seat on her old bed.

"It's small" he admitted "but cozy enough for one"

"It feels more like home with you in it" she smiled lovingly at him. An awfully possessive statement of both him and Winterfell. But by all the laws she was right.

He took his eyes off her and towards what looked like a small hole in the wall "A wonderful view of the river". Not as good as his grandfathers, but good enough for her. He looked back from it to her on her bed. Gods she looked magnificent.

She seemed healthier here than he's ever seen her at Winterfell. If she wasn't already pregnant with his child he would have easily taken her again right here.

This is where she belonged. South of the neck, where the weather wouldn't hurt her. Where she could be healthy and beautiful all the time. Where she could sing instead of cough and explore rather than be bedridden. She didn't belong in the north.

It felt wrong for him to think that about his wife especially with a child on the way.

But he thought it none the less.

"Lord Stark!" a deep voice bellowed to him. She turned around and Roslin shot up from the bed as if she was caught doing something terrible and they saw a man eyeing them from the door frame.

"My lord father wishes a word with you. Alone. " Black Walder asked as politely as he could, yet still sounded full of hate.

"As he wishes" Robb nodded his head. Then he turned to Roslin.

"My love" he said and leaned in to her.

He couldn't help it, she just looked so damn beautiful. Even she didn't expect this from him; she was usually the affectionate one.

He pressed his lips onto her full ones and she was more than receptive to him although she was surprised at first. She raised her arms to his shoulders and gripped him tightly as he wrapped an arm around her back and another to her grope her full breasts. She was definitely displeased when he eventually had to tear himself away from her. Needless to say he was as well.

When he finally did he followed Black Walder down the tower, leaving Roslin behind. He was lead throughout the Twins passing numerous Frey's who greet him and tried to converse but were quickly turned away by Black Walder. He followed him all until they found the Twins new lord.

Ryman sat in a chair built to resemble the Twins, with two tall towers on his back. Being so large he didn't fit as comfortably as his grandfather did or his father would have. There was a pitcher of wine before him as well as a cup which had no doubt drank from numerous times already.

"My lord" Black Walder stopped and got his attention. Ryman looked upon them with his usual clueless gaze. "Lord Stark of Winterfell" And Ryman's uncle technically, though he was nearly three times Robb's age.

Ryman picked up his arm and waved it to the seat across from him spilling wine in the process "Take a seat my lord" he gurgled.

Robb did as he was asked and sat across the New Lord of the crossing. "Leave us" Ryman commanded his son with no love in his voice. At least Robb managed to force it and sound convincing when he spoke to his wife, although it had become all the more easier recently. Walder left them and Ryman turned to the Warden on the North.

"Wine my lord?"

"One glass will suit me just fine" Robb said. I imagine there'll be plenty more for you tonight.

Wine and bread were brought before him before they were forced away by Ryman. A cold start to what could be a long reign at the Twins; one that would not only affect the Frey's but Robb as well.

"Thank you my lord" Robb said putting a piece of bread in his mouth. He was surprised it wasn't stale.

"My lord" Ryman repeated "Iv'e been waiting a long time to hear that. Thought I never would. You know how many times I heard it today?"

"Not enough" Robb joked and Ryman laughed "No doubt you'll hear it more"

"True" Ryman let out a violent breath. It seemed like it pained him to do so "But enough about me. How are those two boys of ours being fostered in the north eh?"

"Both Walders are doing well" Robb told. Although they reacted no differently about lord Walder's death than they had with Stevron. "They enjoy playing lord of the crossing with my brothers"

"A game I seem to have won" Ryman smiled, big dumb and yellow teeth showing. "And what of the rest?" he asked meaning his own family but Robb instead told him of his mother and sisters but he wasn't interested in them save Arya.

"Elmer is quite taken with her and he hasn't even met her yet" he chuckled. "Much like our dear Roslin was" And very much still is. Robb nodded. "She'll bring another member into your house soon" he continued and Robb raised a brow at him. How would he know that? He had told no one. "Which is still not recovered from the iron born if I'm told correctly"

"Told by whom my lord?" Robb grinded his teeth.

"Why your own maester Robert told me" Ryman told and Robb had expected as much. A maester is sworn to the house he serves not the family he's from. Robb knew he couldn't trust his new maester. He didn't like that he was leaking information of Winterfell to the Twins; no doubt all the Kingdoms would know soon enough. He should have a talk with him when he gets home. No, he will.

Maester Walys served his grandfather well and Luwin to his father. It seemed he was stuck with Robert who's competence he already questioned. If Roslin wasn't already showing signs, it wouldn't surprise him if his diagnosis of her pregnancy was wrong. He now questioned his allegiance and would have to talk to his maester when he returned; hopefully with less Freys this time.

"And why would he tell you?"

"It was meant for my grandfather, but he was dead by the time it came" Ryman said not hiding his happiness. "He was joyful and hoped to extend it to the family concerning Roslin's pregnancy"

Robb clenched his fists at the table. Ryman didn't seem to know that his son would also be granted dominion over Rosby lands. The less he knew the better else he try to put someone else in his place. But that right belonged to his son and no one else.

"It's a good thing. But I felt mixed emotions when I heard of your grandfather" Robb lied, merely extending courtesy as a guest and family member.

"He lived long enough and his time came" Ryman snapped "but about your house?" He questioned.

Robb knew this was coming.

"What of it?" He asked with false question knowing what would come next.

"Well I was told it was still in poor shape. What is it you need up there?" The Lord of the Crossing asked bluntly.

"We have recovered well so far. My family is safe and secure"

"With thanks to my family being owed" Ryman butted it and Robb thanked him, one of many he had to give that it was an empty gesture by now.

"We have all positions filled save for master of horse" he told and lied. They were still missing a castellan, but he hoped Ryman wasn't aware of that less he leave the Twins with another Frey this time.

"Master of horse?" Ryman exclaimed in shock "well that won't go, you'll need a master of horse" he rambled "I can easily fill the position for you. I have plenty of men fit for the job"

"Of that I have no doubt" Robb said, a small amount of anger heard in his voice.

"May I suggest Merrett?" He said clearly not realizing Robb had no desire to continue this conversation "He is Hosteens younger brother, who I'm sure would enjoy his kins company"

'There's already plenty of his kin there ' Robb thought.

Ryman continued "He is without knighthood but is big and strong. I believe he would make a good master of horse for Winterfell."

He's selling him the biggest drunk at the Twins. He'd be more suited as the Brewer, provided he didn't drink everything he sees.

"That's very kind of you my lord" Robb said managing to surprises his anger "but you have already given so much to be. A wife, a maester, a husband for my sister, a master of arms and a steward. I feel I can ask no more"

"That was all my fathers doing. I intend to continue aid"

'Just as you arrived with that piss poor army to fight the wildlings' Robb thought. Although admittedly he was furious with the amount of men brought to him to fight on the wildlings and their words against him he had no true reason to doubt the Twins loyalty to House Stark...yet.

They fought for him in the war against the Lannisters only because he met their conditions. This also secured their aid agaonst the Greyjoys; a common enemy. But clearly saving the realm from wildlings didn't amount to much to the Freys.

"Your intent is generous but I can ask no more of the Twins. Not unless we ride to war again, gods forbid"

"A worthwhile war perhaps this time" Ryman slurred his drinks taking a toll on him.

The wildlings are a threat to the entire realm my lord" Robb growled.

"Didn't seem like such when we ride em down" he laughed. "But back to business. Surely you can find room up there in your country for some of your wife's family. They need all the help they can get."

"Well they're done getting it through me" was what Robb wanted to say but thought against it. The Freys were viewed as upstarts by many and now by none more than him. He knew they saw House Stark as only a stepping stone to improve their image than instead of the ancient line of winter kings. He married Roslin and gave them his sister, fostered two boys and took three more under his roof because he needed them. But that was done now. He was on longer obliged to offer or give them anything. He stared to realize why Lord Bolton did not make an appearance.

If he hadn't been given water and bread he'd be nervous about this conversation and where it was heading.

"I must decline my lord" he said as calmly as he could.

"It's only master of horse. A simple position to easily be filled". Just a moment ago he sounded as if this was the most important thing in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Again I must decline"

"Then what of a castellon? Surely you must need one of those"

Damn it. Robert told him that too. Robb remained cool and merely repeated the same words to him.

Ryman became visibly frustrated "If not that then what of other things? Squires? Fostering?" He proposed, desperation beginning to seep through his voice. He was dumb, greedy and expected too much from the Starks. "My grandfathers eighth wife gave birth to a son recently. She decided to name it Robb after you. Surely when the time comes you could foster the boy. Your his namesake after all"

"Perhaps when the time comes. But that time isn't now so I must decline that offer and all the rest" he said riding from his seat.

"Wait my lord" Ryman snapped to his feet with a surprising amount if speed for one his size. "Septons. Robert said you needed septons. We can supply you with one. Even more if our like. Roslin will want to pray to her own gods you know!"

This man reeked of desperation, but it didn't overtake the usual smell of shit.

"My decision is no different now than it was moments ago. You've gotten all you can from house Stark" he said sternly.

Ryman became red in the face.

"You dishonor me in my own home after the death if my lord grandfather! My father died fighting for you Stark. You and your damned war."

"You dishonor their memory by expecting more of me lord Frey" whatever memory they could have left anyway.

Robb didn't care what else he said. He knew they would not be allowed to stay and he didn't want to. Hejust wanted to leave, but first he'd have to find his wife.

 **Roslin**

She was having a delightful time. For once she didn't feel lonely when Robb wasn't with her. After he left to go speak with Ryman, she along with Hosteen and Olyvar met with their kin who remained at the Twins.

She hadn't been here since the morning after her wedding to Robb. She hadn't expected to be back so soon so unsurprisingly very little changed. Though with Ryman in command now who knows what could happen.

Hosteen had disappeared to see his brothers again. Olyvar stayed by her side so they could see their own.

Perwyn is doing well, currently looking for a wife to father some children. Being a knight and a first born she didn't expect it would be hard for him to do so. Perhaps she could find him a northern bride? Then he could come up and live with her, Olyvar, Robb and of course his nephew.

When she saw Benfrey he was with his children. Her niece and nephew who had grown much bigger than when she last saw them; she could barley pick them up. She hoped she would be able to when she had her own child and that her children could meet their cousins. Benfrey suggested they be fostered at Winterfell when they get older. Roslin was sure Robb would agree to that.

Although she found them there was no sign of Willamen. Roslin wished her brother was there, but his obligations were elsewhere. He was off doing his duties as a maester in Longbow Hall for House Hunter. She wished he'd have done so sooner, then he could have became the maester of Winterfell. Not that she minded Robert, she trusted his word but he wasn't her brother and she missed him very much.

Olyvar stayed with their older brothers and she went off with her female relative's, who were just as fascinated as she was with her new life. For once she was the center of attention at the Twins.

"He is quite a catch isn't he?" They'd giggle.

"Has he been faithful to you?" One of the Walda's asked.

"Of course he has" Roslin answered without hesitation "Robb is honorable and keeps only to my bed. He's loves me just as much as I him" she said knowing that her feelings for him was true.

"Suppose he gets bored of you? What'll he do then?" a half sister asked.

"What if a bastard shows up?" Roslin hadn't thought of that. Robb was his fathers son alright, but even Eddard Stark had a bastard of his own who he raised beside his true children not unlike her own father. Her own father had numerous bastards who he housed here at the Twins. It was just more for the masses. But she was sure Robb wouldn't do that to her; not when they had their own child.

"Robb would never do such a thing to me" she put her thought into words and many of them agreed with her. But behind their smiles she could see something. A hint of deceit in their eyes and a falseness to their laughs.

'They probably wished they were me' she thought.

"Roslin!" a voice screeched her name. It certainly wasn't her husband and anyone else would have called her lady Stark. But she didn't have to guess who it was. She knew that voice and turned to see the Lord of the Crossing advancing on her. The women around her fled and she was left all alone against him.

A fuming Ryman came up to her. With every step his belly jiggled and jutted out. He looked like he could faint at any moment. With a red face and an awful stench he stopped before her, his belly almost pushing her back and letting out heavy breathes.

"My lord is there a problem?" She asked politely.

"You need to have a talk with that damned wild husband of yours!" He spat and she flinched at his words.

'Talk with him about what?' She wondered.

"I talk to him about many things" she shakily told her half nephew . "Of Winterfell, Ice, ships, direwolves, banner men, the wall, history" she rambled those and many more off, most of which were lies, but she doubted he'd know "family"

"Exactly! Family" he shouted "Do you know what the point of your marriage to the Stark was?!".

"T-t-t" she started to stutter. She was truly afraid right now, possibly the most she'd ever been in her life but she couldn't say for sure. Why was he doing this? She then wondered that if Grey Wind were allowed here if he would protect her the same why he'd protect Robb. She doubted Ryman would take it as well as the Greatjon. "To gain an alliance with the Starks a-" she choked for a moment " and to further the family line" she finally answered.

"Exactly" Ryman grunted "but not just the Starks. Our own too" Roslin was confused just as much as scared. Wasn't she doing that already? Her marriage to her beloved Robb did that and their child on the way would cement it. Did she do something wrong? Was she forgetting something?"I am pregnant with his child" she almost cried, her lips were trembling and she was unable to get the words out "our son will rule the North. I'm his family now"

"And what of the rest of your family?" He snapped as soon as she said that "What of the Freys? Your still a Frey Roslin"

'Not anymore. I'm a Stark' she thought in her head and wished she'd have said it aloud. Though it's best she didn't, who knows what he would do.

"Have you forget where you've come from?"

"No" she shook her head furiously. What happened? Why is he doing this?

"Then help us. Help your family Roslin"

"H-how?"

"Any way you can. Children is one thing. Fostering, squires, marriages is another. Every and anything we can be given. We've gained a powerful ally in the North. What's the point of the damn alliance if we cannot call on it! The only thing that matters is grabbing what we can before somebody else beats us to it" he rambled.

Roslin opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. So many thoughts ran through her head.

'But we've already have gotten so much'

'I'm sure he'd be happy to'

'I'm his wife. If I ask him to he'll do it for me'. The words finally exited her gaping mouth were "I'll try"

Ryman's face turned mean and nasty like it was before "You'd better or else-". She wasn't sure what he was going to say nor would she find out.

"Roslin" another voice snapped though this was more soothing to her.

She was so focused on Ryman and he was so big that she couldn't see Robb walking towards them. Ryman turned and snarled at the sight if her husband. "Come. were leaving." Robb said.

She didn't question him then. It wasn't a wife's place to ignore her husband, but she felt safer with him, she knew he'd protect her. She darted past Ryman keeping her wide eyes on his as she walked around him before turning ahead to Robb and into his arms.

She went in for another kiss but he turned his head away and they stormed away together though she was having a hard time keeping up with his rapid steps. She looked back one final time at Ryman. His face showed pure anger.

"Did you say your goodbyes" he asked sternly and quickly. It was easy to tell something was wrong. She just didn't know what.

"Well..." She paused turning back to him. She couldn't find her voice today. She hadn't said goodbye, but she ended up saying yes anyway.

"Good. Then we can be on our way" he said taking her to her horse.

"I- thought we would stay the night?"

"Some other time" Robb said. Perhaps when there's a new Lord of the Crossing.

He took her to her horse and helped her up. Olyvar and Hosteen were already mounted and ready to go as were Robb whole group. Olyvar didn't question him when he said it was time but Hosteen was both curious and stubborn, but in the end he took his leave with his lord. When they found the Walder boys, they initially refused as children would, but they were ready now. As they left the Twins Grey Wind fell in with them.

Roslin didn't mind how close the wolf was to Robb now, instead she focused on seeing the Twins shrink behind her for the second time in her life and it would likely be another long ride back North, all thanks to her. All the while Rymans words repeated over in her head.

She would talk to her husband when he was in a better mood.


	4. Family Ties

**Roslin**

The Hot Springs were so relaxing right now. A steamy, warm relief from the cold and bitter Northern air, but then again that was just home.

Soaking in the water she thought of everything that's happened to her ever since her father's funeral and of course whether or not Robb would come down to join her bathing; something he always promised he would do but never did. He was obviously busy running the North. She understood.

The people of Winter Town were happy to see them come again, though the reason was no different from last time. She tried to be strong for the child she was carrying and for Robb, but trying her best didn't seem to go a long way especially when the snow started to fall and pile up.

She enjoyed cuddling with Robb, resting her head on his strong chest as it would rise and sink with each powerful breath he took, something she tried to mimic. That was pure bliss for her; a perfect night would be doing such after they made love, but she was in no condition for that even without the pregnancy. They would say such sweet things to each other. He promised he would take her to White Harbor and the Wall one day and she couldn't wait to go with him. Whether a romantic getaway for two or with the whole family she just couldn't wait. She felt it was necessary for her to meet her fellow countrymen and to hopefully win their acceptance, but for now at least she had his. Robb had guessed she'd probably like White Harbor since it's the closest thing to the south there is in the North.

"I'm all Northern now" she assured him with a smile and she knew he couldn't agree more.

She expected them to have a large family. Both of them grew up with a large number of siblings, something that Roslin hoped to imitate. Though that would be years from now with plenty of time to make it. The only downside is that during her pregnancy's is that she couldn't be intimate with her husband. That absence of that was maddening to her. He had been the first and only man she ever had sex with and she smirked recalling that they had done it many times on their way back from their wedding, at her own request. Such activities were absent now, but she knew it would be worth it and even then she knew they could make it up later.

Picking a name was the hardest part at first because she didn't know if Robb would like them or not, so she just kept the ideas to herself. She started thinking of them ever since her first ride to Winterfell.

Most of the names she knew were of relatives in the Twins. So that's what she thought up first. The only Stark names she knew were Brandon the Builder, Torrhen the King who knelt, Eddard her father in law and of course Robb;her personal favorite.

She eventually decided to go to one of her most trusted confidants-aside from Robb and Olyvar of course.

She asked Ser Donnel what Robb might think of the name Walder.

"This isn't the Twins dear girl. This is Winterfell. Thousands of years of history lies within these walls. History that your apart of now". That was one of the kindest things anyone has ever said to her.

She then asked him of the name Forrest after Forrest Frey; a Frey hero who fought for the Blacks in the Dance of Dragons. The winning side and an ally of the Starks. "Fool Frey is what they called him" he told "don't name the son to the first king in three hundred years after a fool". It was then that she settled on the ideal named for both a boy and girl. She just had to bring it up to Robb at some point.

Perhaps other boys they had could bear those names.

When they did finally return home from the funeral Robb took their maester aside and had a long private chat with him. She wasn't sure what they talked about, but she noticed that Robert had been overly nervous and uneasy ever since.

Hosteen had been grumpy ever since they returned. He never voiced it to her, but he may have said something about Robb. Ser Donnel confronted him about it and they almost crossed steel over words. Surely it wasn't anything insulting or disrespectful. Not to her dear husband and his lord.

The young Walders went back to doing what they always did; playing with each other and with Rickon. They had no problem making themselves at home. She then got to thinking that perhaps they could continue to live here beyond their fostering. They seemed to like it well enough.

Olyvar continued to dutifully serve Robb 'He was born for this' Roslin thought. She was so happy for him. That and he would be allowed to see his nephew grow to become the Lord of the North. She was now trying to find him a proper Northern bride. She thought Wylis Manderly's youngest daughter was suitable, or perhaps Lord Cerwyns. There were plenty of Mormont women, she was sure Dacey or Lyra would be interested in him or perhaps Perwyn when Robb agreed for him to come to Winterfell and join them. Maybe he could marry the eldest Manderly daughter and become lord of White Harbor? Surely Ryman would have to thank her for that.

She had thought long and hard about what Ryman had told her back at the Twins. She would come sit in the Hot Springs and think about that and how to bring it up to her husband. He seemed distraught by whatever happened at the Twins. Her memories of the place weren't the finest either but it was her home once and Ryman was right, they were still her family. She felt she had no choice but to help them. She was sure Robb would understand.

 **Robb**

Robb sat in his solar alone. A cup of wine sat before him on the table as well as a map of the North and a long list of demands and personal problems he had to deal with. Normally he'd be going over this with his Steward, but he felt he had to do it on his own for now. No Freys, not even Olyvar or Roslin could help him with this. The wind was howling outside as snow continued to fall making the North look like a white abyss through his window. The decade long summer was clearly over. Some said it had even started to snow in King's Landing though he didn't know if that was true.

As he sat he thought about the status of his country, the recent events at the Twins and what it could mean going forward. He expected less interactions between the Freys of the Crossing and the North,which he didn't mind though it would be hard on his wife. On top of all that he wondered if things could have been different.

He could have been married to Margaery Tyrell. Her father proposed the marriage during the negotiations with King Stannis. Back when he was still King of the North and the Trident.

A great house for another great house or one upstart for another as Lord Walder likely would have said. A truly tempting offer, but one had to refuse. He had made a vow, he was promised to another, though at the time he only knew Roslin's name and face. Mace Tyrell clearly couldn't understand how anyone could turn down such an offer. Robb knew his mother would have no doubt liked Margaery more than Roslin; a more suitable match she would have thought. But that was a different time.

Robb shook such thoughts away. "No point in wondering what could have been" he kept telling himself. But it was harder than that.

Maegery likely wouldn't have health problems and would deliver a strong suitable heir to cement a powerful alliance. He wouldn't have to worry about his children or her surviving the birthing process. She wouldn't have understood the ways of the Old Gods and the weirwood trees; no different than his mother. Roslin though she kept to her gods would come with him to the Godswood from time to time and watch him pray, clean Ice or play with Rickon. Though Margaery likely would have hated it up here, at least Roslin liked being here. Even if it could kill her.

"I'm all Northern now" his wife smiled to him one night in Winter Town while they embraced each other and she truly believed down to her bones. Something Robb secretly doubted, but never said it aloud to her.

He recalled after they'd retaken Winterfell from the Iron Born his army rode south to treat with King Stannis. They had to pass through The Twins naturally.

"My sister is no doubt dancing through the Twins in grey chanting Lady Stark! Lady Stark! Lady Roslin Stark!" Olyvar joked to him on the ride there.

Robb laughed with him and didn't doubt it. A Stark was the greatest match a in the history of house Frey, especially for a fifth daughter to a first son; a King none the less.

But knowing what he does now he doubted any of that was true. She was likely quiet and smiled, but was hushed should she talk.

"No one cares" "Enough talking about it!" They'd tell after she mentioned it only once "and stop that smiling!" They'd nag. "He may be dead" There goes her hopes and dreams.

When they passed through Lord Walder insist they marry. But Robb was a King and the King makes his own decisions. The wedding would be later, but it would be to a lord paramount. Not a king.

He met Roslin for the second time there and they exchanged a few quick words. Just like Olyvar said she had started to wear grey dresses.

"I'm glad your alright" she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you in such high spirits"

"Are you marching to another war?"

"Hopefully not. But I will return to you. I swear it and the Starks are true to their oaths. I imagine you'll know all about that soon enough" she blushed, something he could make her do easily as he would later find out. "I do not know what I'll be when I return" the only hint he ever gave about bending to Stannis.

"Oh I don't mind as long as I'm with you" that brought a smile to his face. "Can I sing you a song?" She asked enthusiastically grabbing her harp. "I've very good" She began to sing 'Wolf in the Night' a song for one of Robb's victories and although she sang it very well he had to cut her performance short.

"Regretfully no. We have little time" . They exchanged some small courteous words though she acted like the gods themselves spoke to her.

"Farewell my queen" he bid her goodbye, the first time he used her pet name.

"Be safe my love" she said to him. He thought it too early to use such a word on him.

His banner men had choice words about their new queen. The younger men seemed to admire her for her beauty and nothing else. Most however looked down on her for her name, family and most importantly her father and his demands.

These feelings would escalate when Robb would bring even more Freys to Winterfell.

"Your liking all this better than I" his great uncle told him. He supposed the two of them had a lot more in common now. Though Robb intended to actually go through with his wedding. And look at where it got him. A house full of Freys. Even more if Ryman had his way.

As those thoughts and memories bounced around in his head small footsteps which he could have easily mistaken for feathers were heard ascending the stairs. It could have been anyone ,but he already had an assumption of who it was. He looked up from his table to see his wife Lady Roslin Stark standing in the doorway.

She stood there looking like a shadow of what she was back at the Twins; a wilted flower that had already bloomed. Pale and having a hard time moving she retained a bright smile showing off white teeth to him.

"Roslin" he got up "You should be back in bed" he spoke to her as if talking to a small child, walking over to her.

"I'm fine" she insisted in a hoarse voice as he prepared to escort her out. "I just want to sit down with you" she smiled, her sing song tone barley audible through raspy words. His hands on her shoulders he let out a sigh. He lead her to a nearby chair; one behind his chair that he would have his back to and sat her down in it gently. Then he took off one of the layers of fur on himself and wrapped it around her without so much as saying a word. She reached up a hand to grab his but it already slid off her shoulder and followed his body back to his seat. He then returned to his duties across from her, but not before pouring a fresh cup of wine. 'He drinks a little more often' she noticed but paid no mind.

Robb shifted through the papers and the ravens he had received today. He heard a shifting of weight in the chair behind him and something sliding across the floor. When he looked up he saw Roslin taking a seat in the chair now directly across from him. She didn't say anything, but continued to smile at him. So he smiled back and then continued with his work. It was perhaps at that moment that Roslin realized he was not going to instigate a conversation. He reached his hand out for his cup for another taste of wine.

"I'd love to have a drink" she admitted watching him take a satisfying sip "But I think it would be inappropriate due to my.." she trailed off looking at him and waiting for him to finish her sentence but he never did "pregnancy" she finally finished when it was clear he wasn't going to.

"Of course" Robb said. His eyes drifted back to the numerous parchments before him. Roslin reached out a tender hand and touched his. Her skin was so dry and irritated as she tenderly caressed his hand in hers. Relaxed she lifted it and brought it over the table to feel her stomach. She beamed brightly barley able to contain excitement when she did and it was hard for him not to join her.

"I was reading all day" she told with her hands softly keeping his in place.

"Did you bring a book down to the Hot Springs?" she shook her head.

"That's a great idea!" she chimed. That seemed like the end of it for Robb, but he dare not tear his hand from hers and her smile with it. "Do you want to know what it was about?"

He could only imagine "What?"

"The old Kings of Winter. There was Dorren, Jonos, Jorah and an awful large amount of Brandons. Not that its a bad name" she corrected hoping not to offend him. He didn't know exactly what she expected him to say so he just continued to smile and expect her to continue. She gulped down and suppressed a cough and did just that "So I decided that I would not like our sons name to be Brandon". That seemed reasonable enough.

"I suppose it would be awfully confusing" he forced a chuckle and she joined him. The last two who had that names were killed and crippled.

"I was thinking" she sniffled "if it's a boy we could name him after you father..." Robb froze and his smile turned to shock and his eyes went as wide as hers "...Eddard"

He nodded and choked up a little. He now pulled his hand from hers but took them with it. He put them up to his lips and kissed them. "Thank you" he said softly "A marvelous idea" he flattered her and truly meant it.

"...and" she squeaked and he stopped kissing her hands "if it's a girl I thought we could name her" she pasued to take a breath "Bethany". She was asking for permission on this one.

Robb raised a brow "Why Bethany?"

She shivered from his answer but not because she was cold "That was my mothers name" she told him.

"Damn it!" he cursed in his head. He should have known. He felt there was only one way to make it up to her. It seemed only fair since they intended to name their son after someone from his family. Though he loathed the idea of any of his family being named after a Frey. He supposed he could make an exception for this one.

"Another miraculous idea" he consented. He kissed her hands and placed them back in her lap. He replaced them with a cup of wine to his lips and then looked to the pages before him.

Roslin sat before him idly watching him attend to his duties; he supposed their son, their "Eddard" would learn by watching him just as she did now. He paid it no mind.

"I've thought of other things too" she said vying for his attention once again.

"What?" he asked not lifting his head. He did not expect anything of consequence.

She tried to find the words. She opened her mouth ,but couldn't find the right way to provoke the conversation. "Is the castle secure?" she finally asked.

He stopped and looked up to her quizzically. She shivered under his gaze wrapping her arms around her body. "Why do you ask?" She likely felt vulnerable, more so than she already was. With Winter coming and all he suspected she must be nervous. That was in fact her answer; the first one at least.

"Winter is coming" she said her house words.

"You can spend all winter in the hot springs" he joked "You and everyone in here will be fine" he said trying to reassure her. Truth be told he wouldn't grieve for long if at all if either of the Walders, Hosteen or maester Robert just dropped dead. He would be sad to loose Olyvar and Roslin...

"Perhaps you could join me" she suggested with a small mischievous smile. Gods how she missed his touch. He locked his eyes on her.

"I no doubt shall" he said promising again as he had done before. That was likely true. He was a young man after all and she was in no way ugly. He recalled on their journey to Winterfell after their wedding she would shyly request if they could 'do what they did the other night' as if it was too dirty for a man and wife to discuss. Other than that it was subtle looks or brushes of her skin against his. She was in no way promiscuous like some of the other women he could have chosen for a bride; she wanted merely to connect with her husband in the most intimate of ways. And he didn't mind accepting her request.

She was silent for a few moments so he decided to return to his work. But just as she did she spoke up again.

"What about from invaders?" she asked. That question seemed even stranger than the last. Where was all this coming from?

No doubt from all the history she's been reading she realized Winterfell had been burned by the Boltons and beaten by the Arryns. Not to mention more recent events.

"There are no invaders to challenge us" she told her firmly. "I threw the Iron Born back into the sea along with their prince" he dare not say Theon's name " The wildlings have been defeated and there is no kingdom south of the Neck who will cross Moat Cailin" she was silent as she usually was.

She swallowed "We.." she paused "we have no Castellon" she stated dropping her eyes in the process. She seemed nervous now "Who is to guard the castle if you were to leave for another war?"

"There will be no other war"

"What if their is?" she questioned instantly and quite confidently. She feared for his safety clearly. He understood. She was a devoted wife and he didn't give her enough credit for it. He would do that at a later time.

"I have yet to loose a battle" the boy in him spoke "I will be fine"

She returned to her original question "But who will run the castle?"

Robb thought briefly. There were plenty of candidates to choose from. Hosteen, Olyvar but he instead chose "Ser Donnel is our captain of the guards"

"We have no castellon?"

"Rodrik Cassel served as both Master at arms and Castellon" he told her

"Does Hosteen do the same"

"No" he said with a tense jaw.

She coughed and afterwords managed to produce words "Then we need one"

"Who would you recommend?" Robb asked. He doubted her competence on the matter. His mother yes, Ser Donnel yes, but not hers. She had other talents, but managing a house did not appear to be one of them. He knew she only wanted to help and to be with him, but he wanted this finished so he could attend with other matters.

She thought long and hard but knew the answer before he even asked. "My brother is a knight" she mumbled.

"Olyvar is the Steward" Robb told her. And barley fit to be that.

"No.. not Olyvar." she looked back to him "My eldest brother Perwyn is a knight. He even rode in a few tourneys" she explained and Robb tensed with each word she spoke. The innocence she had seemed to be a mask fro something else. Though he did recall her brother and he was a skilled fighter who fought valiantly for his cause. Likely seeing him again at the Twins made her wish to see him again more often.

He knew he couldn't tell her what he told the last man who asked him such things "I'll see what I can do..any other contributions?" he said.

"Um.." she stammered "Big and Little Walder seem to like it here a lot"

Why wouldn't they? Winterfell was the only thing they'd seen beside the Twins. No different than her.

"Perhaps they could become squires. Or master of horse? Or even household guards" Robb began to snarl. Had Grey Wind been at his side he no doubt would be. Having those two little shits here any longer than they had to be was the last thing he wanted.

"Anything else?" he snapped with a hint of anger seeping through his teeth.

"And..." how could their possibly be more? " Did you happen to meet our niece and nephew at the Twins?" she asked.

"Sadly no" he admitted though his voice showed no sign of sadness or regret. She didn't seem to notice.

"They're very young and are your kin just as they are mine" she stopped to let that seep in. He seemed to be reacting well so far, but she was gravely misjudging him. "Perhaps in time they could be fostered here... with our children"

This wasn't her talking, Robb could tell that much. These were someone else's words; someone who he had spoken to very recently of the very same things. These were Ryman's words. Had he been talking with her as well as Robert? Her naivete, willingness to please anyone and impressionability aroused only anger in him.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

She faltered in her words, more so than usual. "I.. I uh I" she couldn't find words.

"Did Ryman tell you to do this?" he suddenly asked and she froze in place. She couldn't say a word. That answered it for him but he wanted to hear her say it "Well.. " still nothing "Roslin. Answer me" he grilled her down. She nodded her head furiously.

Robb had a hard time deciding what his next words should be. To scorn his wife to her face or dismiss each idea presented. He would do neither politely it seemed. That whole charade of naming their son Eddard was just to prepare him for this. "Get out" he ordered.

Shuddering at his words and the harshness of them she tried to find a reason to stay by his side "I'm your wife.. the lady of Winterfell" she said weakly as she shrank in her chair. This was the first time he'd ever spoken to her in such a way. His intimidating gaze lingered on her and she felt just no different than when she spoke with Ryman.

"You are." Robb growled tempted to put his thoughts to words on her. And he did.

"You are the daughter of an ambitious old prick who forced me into marriage rather than obey his oaths. If you were **truly** a Stark you'd respect your oaths" her eyes went wide with pain when he said that. But he kept going "Your less than a wife, you were a price. A price I had no choice but to pay" she froze when he said that, her eyes becoming wet and glassy "And I have given the Freys more than what they asked for. Why should they be entitled to anything else?"

Roslin thought if Ryman were here he could probably say something and convince him, but not her; his own wife.

She couldn't even think of a response. How could she after he said all that. Is that what he felt and thought all along? Tears started to fall slowly down her cheeks.

Robb looked her over now. She was frozen still in the chair, she dare not bring her eyes to his not while they were full of tears. She looked liked a kicked dog. Or wolf since she always liked to refer to herself as one.

It made him sick to his stomach that he had just spoken that aloud. And to her worst of all, his wife who's only real crime was being impressionable and frail. Both of which were showing all too well right now.

"Roslin" he said softly and reached a hand out to touch hers "Roslin I-" the second one of his fingers grazed her she flinched back farther into the chair. "Roslin" he cooed to her but the second he said her name she got up from the chair and walked out of the room. "Roslin wait!" he called out to her but she left him behind, her tears staining the floor.

He doubted she'd forget anytime soon.

The North Remembers.

 **Roslin**

She felt like a failure. A complete and total utter waste. To her family old and new, to her husband and would no doubt be to her children.

She never felt more alone, unwanted or unloved than she did right now. She genuinely loved him and she loved living up here with him. She always knew-thought he felt the same way. She wasn't so sure of that now.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything's changed for the worse, from the weather to her family.


	5. The Bridgebride no more

**Roslin**

The last time she had prayed this much was when Robb had picked her to be his bride and then left to continue fighting the war. She prayed every day and night that he would be unharmed when he fought the Iron born and would successfully rid them from the North. A place that would be her home soon. A place she would share with him.

Now she went to the sept to pray that Robb would forgive her for anything she's ever done to anger him and that everything would go back to the way it was. But she knew she couldn't stop hearing all those awful things he said to her. She thought he was different. She thought he genuinely loved her like she loved him. She had dreams that they would be happy and rule the North together and that their son would become something out of the Age of Heroes. But the Gods didn't seem to be listening to her today.

She felt healthy today, she was thankful for that at least.

Dinner was mutton that night. Usually at dinner Robb would have the entire family sit together, but save an extra seat for one of the members of his house whether be it maester, captain of the guard, master at arms or the steward. It was what his father had done and now he was continuing that tradition though she would always retain a seat by his side no matter who joined them that night. He had yet to appoint castellon or master of horse.

She liked the nights with Olyvar the best. He would entertain Bran and Rickon heroic tales of their eldest brothers conquests more than talk of finances or other important things.

That night however Olyvar wasn't there, nor was anyone else. Only the family members dined that night; what the others did she was not sure. All the Starks;Robb at the head of the table, his mother Caltlyen across from him on the other side, in between them on one side was Sansa and Arya. On the other were Bran and Rickon. Under the table each of the direwolves lay at their masters feet.

And then there was her. Sitting next to her husband, but she was so quiet you would you barley know she was there.

This night also unlike most others he barley said a word or even looked at her. True she was usually the one who instigated the conversation but he would at least acknowledge her. But she was afraid to do that now, who knows what he would say.

For the first time since they married she felt more Frey than Stark. A complete outcast.

She quietly nibbled at her food and took small delicate sips water. Despite what many might think about the Twins she was still taught about manners and being a lady and she tried her best to be the epitome of one. She also tried to be the epitome of a wife and Lady of Winterfell, but she wasn't doing very well in that regard either.

Sansa however took notice and said the first words of the meal "You look so pretty today" Sansa smiled to her. Ever since she returned home she been a shell of who she was. She never wanted to go south again. With such similar mindsets perhaps that's why the two of them got along so well and Sansa's wishes may just come true as many northern lords proposed their sons and heirs to her.

"You are looking very well" Catelyn agreed.

"Thank you" Roslin said quietly with a smile and glanced over at Robb who was still silent. "And it's such a lovely dinner" it always was according to her.

"The snows getting higher" Bran spoke up changing the subject. "Winter is coming"

"Winter is here" his mother said.

"I heard all of Winter Towns already been buried under the snow!" Rickon exclaimed. Roslin hoped that wasn't true, it was such a nice place filled with such nice people.

"They're stuck down there with that dragon then!" Arya chimed in talking of the old wives tale of the dragon under Winter Town. It made Roslin quiver with fear; the idea she may have been so close to such an ancient and powerful beasts. It made her wonder that if they could tame a dragon to keep a town warm why not do the same with Aegons Dragons sand remain an independent kingdom. Then she could have been queen. But then again maybe she wouldn't even be here.

"If the winters as bad as they expect, they'll be there for some time. Years maybe" Robb finally spoke and Roslin's heart fluttered when she heard his voice.

"That's awful" Sansa moaned.

"Should we help them. Is there anything we can do to?" she asked hoping he would at least answer her. And he did.

"What can we do?" he asked. It was the first thing he said to her since yesterday. There was no anger in his voice, but Roslin was sure it was there.

"I'm.. not sure" she admitted dropping her eyes to her plate. There was a silence after that and it felt painful to Roslin. Glancing up she saw all eyes were on her for some reason. She felt scrutinized. "Excuse me" she said shakily pushing her seat back and standing up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Catelyn asked concerned. She was such a caring mother.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered though her voice betrayed her words. Something was wrong, to her at least. She glanced over to Robb.

"Should we inform the maester?" Sansa asked

"No" Roslin answered quietly. She remembered Robb's talk with Maester Robert and didn't think he had such a high opinion of him. So she thought it best if she not associate with him for now. "I'm fine.. excuse me" she said in a whisper before walking off. She left them behind knowing for certain they would think her strange and possibly ostracize her more.

She didn't know what she could do to fill this empty feeling she had, but she knew she had to do something Or else she'd be miserable for the rest of her life. She didn't have a lot of ideas. She wondered how such a thing would be handled at the Twins and she wasn't exactly sure how it would. Thinking of the Twins she remembered something. Something her husband would definitely want to hear. But she felt she couldn't go to him with it, not now. She would have to do it herself.

 **Robb**

He hadn't thought much of dinner the night prior. The mutton was under cooked, but it seemed like he was the only one who noticed. 'Probably a Frey cook' he joked to himself though he realized it wasn't very funny. He had to stop thinking about the Frey's and what happened at the Twins. It would do him no good, just look at the situation he's in now with his wife. He didn't mean to say what he did. No, he didn't mean to say it the way it may have sounded. The way it **did** sound.

He shouldn't have blamed her the way he did and he shouldn't have said that. That's not what the Lord of Winterfell would do. That's not what a King would do. Not to his Queen.

He didn't know how to rectify this situation. He could accomplish anything on the battlefield it seemed but he could do nothing for his wife.

He noticed she had been praying a lot more and that she was quiet, well quieter than usual. She hadn't said a word to him which was the strangest part. She usually adored their time together. He was her true love and best friend up here and she felt that she had lost that. Damn did he feel awful. He felt like a monster. He would never go so low as to strike his wife, but he wouldn't be surprised if Roslin saw him no different than Sansa did Joffrey. And that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was it was done to his wife who was only trying to help. He doubted she was against him like Ryman; she was sheltered and impressionable she likely thought she was doing the right thing and now she felt truly alone. Not even the rest of the Frey's in Winterfell could comfort her.

He tried to instigate a conversation at dinner when he noticed her shoot a few shy glances his way; likely wondering what he was thinking of them. That's certainly what he was thinking at least. But she must have taken his words too hard which was far from their intention and left. When he went to their chambers later that evening she was reading a book and nibbling on a peach she snuck away from the glass gardens. She was likely eating that since he scared her off from dinner. He asked what the book was and she gave him a simple answer. He asked how she was and she replied fine. He tried to instigate a conversation that would eventually lead to an apology but nothing came of it. He had to admit she was looking well, or perhaps that was just the light in the room. Her robe was opened enough so he could see her breasts and he wished he could love her as an apology, but alas she was pregnant. And that's what made this situation all the more worse.

He had a cup of wine before bed last night and even a few today and it was only the morning. She didn't question him when he drank it. He would have asked if she'd like a glass, but she was with child and gods knows how she would have taken that. The last time he saw her was this morning when they woke up. The second she did she dressed, gave him space and he went to his solar. Keeping her distance he hadn't seen her all day. He didn't want that, he wanted to talk to her, to set thing right.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He expected and actually hoped that it was Roslin and that she was willing to talk with him. He turned his head around to see who it was and saw his mother. He was happy to see her especially after all they've been through, but he was sad that it wasn't his wife.

"Mother" he said and noticed a disturbed look on her face "Is everything alright?"

"Robb" she paused after saying her eldest sons name as if making sure she had his full attention "Have you seen your wife?" she eventually asked and the words seemed forced out of her mouth. She was looking for her too?

"I have not" he admitted after a pause as long as hers "Why?"

"Sansa came to me just now" she paused to exhale a breath " she said that she and Roslin were going to sing and play the harp with today. She was excited for it as she usually was. But when she saw her today she said she couldn't. She said she had something important to do"

Robb titled his head at her. What was she talking about? "Do you know what it was?"

Catelyn shook her head "She wouldn't give an answer. She just mumbled something and walked off. Sansa hasn't taken it very well" Robb thought that was curious. What the was she up to? Did this have anything to do with yesterday? OR the day prior? He hoped not. "I thought you would know. She's your wife after all" his mother reminded him.

That last comment felt like a knife through his heart. "I don't know what it is" he told her "But I will find out"

"Please do" she practically pleaded him. Robb adorned a thick coat of furs over himself and left his room passing his mother as he did "I hope she's alright" she said.

"I'm sure she is" he snapped before he left knowing very well she likely wasn't.

"She really does love you" she told him. Robb stopped and turned his head.

"She loves the idea of me" Robb refuted. What woman wouldn't. He was a successful military commander in control of the largest kingdom. Any girl in the across the continent would dream of that.

Catelyn took in a deep breath and studied her son "Whenever you were gone she would come to me and ask the same things I would ask whenever Ned was gone" Robb looked to his mother "When will he be back? Will he be alright?"

Robb nodded "And what would you tell her?"

Catelyn released a deep breath "We'll see". Robb let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure that's love"

"It's a start" Catelyn said. Her son made no sign of responding "When I first came here with your father I had you" And that bastard "It was hard at first, but you brought us together" she stopped again, but her son said nothing "She has only you up here. She really is such a delicate thing"

Robb knew he had been harsh on his wife for no true reason it seemed. Was she in the wrong, yes, but so was he. She's young just like him and impressionable due to her upbringing. He couldn't expect her to adjust so quickly. He was still a boy. He was still learning how to deal with things; marriage especially.

"I guess she's grown on you too?" he joked. His mother cracked a small smile; enough for him to know she meant yes.

He saw something strange flying through the sky. A black raven, not heading towards the rookery, but flying from it.

 **Roslin**

Her thoughts seemed to drown out the constant caws of the ravens. It didn't make writing any easier though. It took all of her courage to come up here and finally do this. 'Sooner rather than later' she thought.

"I would like to inform you my dear half nephew and Lord of the Crossing that there will be.." she trailed off and scratched the paper with her quill; the fifth time she had done so. She was taught better than that, she knew she could do better but her thoughts were hard to transfer into words or that was perhaps just the grief she was in now. She had no cold but by the gods did she feel awful. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not. She began again on a fresh piece of paper and this time found it much easier to write out.

She closed the letter on itself, poured some hot wax on it; careful not to burn herself on it and then pressed a seal on it. A direwolf.

She reached out to raven and clutched the message to it. It's black wings flapping it took off from the tower and went to the sky. A tiny black dot along a sea of white. She felt like she could see it for miles until it finally disappeared south. She hoped it would make it in this weather. She hoped it would deliver that message. It was her only chance for a good life now. But dark wings bring dark words. And she didn't want to imagine the look on Ryman's face when he read it.

"Roslin" a voice called snapping her attention from the sky to the rookery. There towering in the doorway was her husband. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly with soft features. She looked like a child who had just been caught doing something horribly wrong. And she acted the part no less.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him the truth. The last few times they spoke he was cruel to her. She didn't want to go through that again. "I was just checking on the ravens" she told.

He nodded and she wasn't sure whether he believed her or not. "Did you see that one raven fly off?" he asked. She shook her head and then looked to the window. There was no sign of it now. It was long gone, flying south.

"I-" she looked at him. She dropped her eyes to the floor. She couldn't hear anything but the constant caws of the ravens "I-" she stammered.

"Come" Robb held out his arm to her "Let's get away from all these damn birds and get you somewhere warm"

She flushed at his words and the warmed he said them with. She didn't feel too cold, in fact she felt hotter by the way he spoke to her. Why was he being so kind? Wasn't he angry with her? She reached out to take his hand and gripped it firmly. He brought her close to him and they walked out of the rookery and out of the tower and to his solar.

The last time she was in this room was when he told her what he really felt about her. She hated being in here now.

He sat her down in his chair. He turned to close the door and took all his furs off. 'Is he about to-' whatever titillating thoughts she had disappeared when he took them off to put them over her. She felt like she didn't need them right now, but kept them on none the less. She just eyed him silently as he pulled a chair up before her. He didn't say anything for some time; he just seemed to marvel at her.

"Do you know who sent the raven?" he eventually asked ending the silence. She didn't answer him for what seemed like the longest time. She knew he wasn't dumb, he had yet to loose a battle. He probably knew she sent it, he just wanted to know why. She didn't know what he was going to say. She didn't know what she wanted to tell him. She didn't know how he was going to react. She just didn't want one like last time.

It felt like she was talking to a complete stranger.

"I did" she finally admitted.

His face scrunched up. Not in anger, but curiosity "Why?"

"I was writing to our-" she stopped when she realized her choice of words may upset him more so than he already was "my half nephew" she corrected. She saw Robb's face tense up at the mention of The new Lord of the Crossing. Although who else would she be writing to in the dead of winter? "and told him that there is nothing more House Stark can offer him other than the continuation of a strong alliance with the North" Robb seemed to be caught between calming down and remained tense. He probably didn't know what else to expect. Ryman likely would have found out that he had no intention of taking up his offer eventually. Perhaps a long expected winter will be enough to cool his rage. "and.. " Robb's face became puzzled again. What else could she have told him? What else could she have done? "I also told him that Arya will no longer be marrying Elmar"

Robb suddenly shot up to his feet and she flinched "What?! Why?! Have you no regard for my honor?! That was part of our bargain for the crossing! When they come of age Arya was meant-"

"It's unfair!" she almost wept cutting him off. She hoped he wouldn't get any angrier because she did so. "Elmar may be a bastard" a change suddenly swept over her husband but she didn't know what it was "A sweet boy" she assured him "But no different than the men you went off to fight in war" Robb didn't seem as angry as he was before, but she didn't know what to make of it. Perhaps she just made the whole situation worse. "Your sister- you, you all deserve better after what's happened."

'So do you' Robb thought.

"That would have been an insult to you on top of everything else" Forcing him into an alliance to cross to save his father" and you house just as many Frey's as the Twins" she exaggerated but it still felt true.

He said nothing. He was internally assessing everything as she broke down before him. She had broken part of the oath he made to Lord Walder her own father, and though the man was dead and long overdue he still intended to honor that as was expected of him. But he took on much more at the end of the war. He didn't know what to think at first, but he did realize one thing, something blatantly obvious.

She was burning one bridge for another.

"I signed it as Lady Stark" she decided to say something after he said nothing, dropped her eyes from his "If that's alright by you"

He knelt down and gripped her hands in his.

"Nothing would make me happier" he said. She could barley hear the words as her heart danced in her chest. He leaned in a laid a soft kiss to her lips. He tasted so sweet to her. Stopping for a brief moment he nuzzled her face then went in for another kiss. She hadn't been this indulged by him since they visited the Twins, but it felt much better now. He pulled away again but remained intimately close.

"Would you care for a walk my queen?" he asked mere inches from her face.

She smiled "Yes my love". He helped her up and held her closely to the left side of his body. She wrapped her left arm with his while her right reached around his to hold onto his right shoulder. All the while her head rested on his left shoulder as they walked. He took her out of his solar and outside where they walked across the walls of Winterfell.

The snow was falling and sticking to the ground. The walls, courtyard, godswood, castle, surrounding lands and the whole country was covered in it. Normally she'd feel bitterly cold, but didn't right now as she walked with her husband. Their conversation was short and awkward, but there was something sweet about it.

"You know Sansa was worried about you" he told her "She thought something was wrong" she said nothing "There isn't is there?"

"Not anymore" she smiled. "I'll go spend time with her when were done with our walk" A walk she hoped would never end.

"Just save some time for me later" he said pleasatnly and she nestled deeper into his shoulder.

"I suppose we'll have to make it up to them" he said talking about the Crossing to her once again.

"You drink more than you used to" she squeaked.

'So she has noticed' Robb thought.

"Perhaps we can get you a cup bearer" she proposed.

"I doubt I'll have need for one" he said "But it would be nice I suppose" he smiled and forced a chuckled which she joined him.

"You've been praying a lot more" he said voiceing to her that he noticed her habuts just as she noticed his "Perhaps we could get a septon for your sept" he suggested and she nodded.

"But I would try to find a suitable replacement for Elmar" she added. If not a Stark than some other House "He is such a sweet boy"

"I suppose we could." he agreed though he didn't expect any northern lord to jump at the offer "Perhaps one for Ayra as well"

Roslin became puzzled and looked up to him"But I though-"

"I gave my word to cross that bridge" he said "But I'll not have my sister marry a bastard" he looked down at her "nor will you apparently". The Starks really did look out for each other.

"I'll send another letter later. They'd still jump at the chance for anything. Then we can deal with all this after winter" he told her with more affection being heard with every word he said.

"It's supposed to be a very long winter" she said. And she hoped it was. The longer it was the more time they could share their warmth.

"So they say" was all her husband said. They walked for some time more without saying a word. The wind howled, the snow fell and occasionally she could hear other people, but she was so concentrated on this perfect moment. A moment of forgiveness and love with her husband.

"You know what I don't think I've ever told you" he stopped and looked down on her. She almost choked on air. What else could he say. She hoped it wasn't something awful "That off all the things that happened to me since I crossed that bridge" he paused "you were the best thing that's happened to me"

This winter was expected to be long and brutal, but they would get through it together. The Starks endure.


	6. The Lord and Lady of the North

**Robb**

For eleven years the winter snow fell on the ground. The worst one in history yet only the North will truly remember it.

But it had started to lessen recently. It would snow less and less and his wife felt it got got just a little bit warmer. Just enough for her to go out with one less fur coat on. Then eventually two and by the time it as three it was clearly spring.

It was official. Winter was over.

The first thing he did was send ravens as far south as the Neck and as far north as Bear Island to assess the damage, something his wife predicted he'd do. He even sent one to the wall to see how Jon was. Not since the long night had there been a winter like this. But he'd have plenty of things to preoccupy him while he waited.

It seemed an eventful winter as the ravens told him. The Smalljon one of Robb's fierce fighting companions during the war married Lyra Mormont early in winter. Physically it seemed a perfect match and now Robb could tell his wife that it was alright if she confused the two now. He knows by now they have several children both boys and girls, no different than Robb himself. Though he was saddened to hear the Greatjon perished in the winter.

Lord Wyman Manderly tragically died as well; another loyal supporter to his crown. Ships and silver he offered to his King. His son Wylis has taken over and intended to find a strong marriage alliance and good husbands for his daughters.

As her betrothed had died during the war, killed by the same man who killed her brothers Alys Karstark had to find a new husband. She married Brandon Tallhart and had become the Lady of Torrhen Square. Brandon's younger brother Beren through his mother took the Hornwood named and ruled their lands. He is betrothed to Lyanna Mormont.

Robb had finally filled the positions in his house. Roose Ryswell third son and youngest child to the Lord of the Rills was looking for a place to distinguish himself. Not taking a liking to the vows of the Nights Watch he thought he could serve dutifully at Winterfell. He expected some grand position and was rewarded with Master of Horse. It seemed fitting given his sigil and background. Robb could offer him nothing else since they already had a perfect castellon. Ser Kyle Condon had been Lord Cerwyns right hand man for years; no different than what Olyvar was to Robb, but Lord Cerwyn died years ago during the war and with him gone Ser Kyle felt he had to move on.

As for Winterfell his family had gotten through it just fine. Arya, Rickon and even Bran grew every day. But they weren't the only ones.

Early in the winter shortly after he reconciled with his wife he'd received word from the Twins that Lord Ryman was not at all happy about it-even though Robb was more than willing to find a more suitable match to make up for it. Though none at all would appease him as well. The next raven was not from Ryman, but Perwyn; Roslin and Olyvar's eldest brother. His as well by law. Ryman was evicting everyone from the Twins not spawned from lord Walders first marriage.

His wife was certainly hysterical as was Olyvar whose brothers still lived at The Twins. Even Hosteen managed a grumble at what his half nephew had done. Robb felt there was only one thing for him to do. What else could he loose?

He offered to house some of the Freys, it's not like he hadn't done so already. But he could only do so once winter ended.

He heard nothing for a while but a reply did return. "A gracious request" the Lord of the Crossing called it.

Not what Robb had in mind, but he wanted his wife happy; her as well as the rest of his house. He needed them on his side.

Once spring was official he sent them up in one swarm. He was happy to see Perwyn again and he was just as delighted to be back. Roslins brother Benfrey arrived with his family as well. Perhaps they were getting that fostering after all. Danwell frey and his wife came. A septum Luceon for their sept-something Robb did only for his wife and mother. A pious man who believed it was his duty to "cleanse the North". He could try. Along with a young Tywin Frey who was to be his cup bearer. They probably though it an insult to send someone named Tywin to live under his roof ,but Robb could think of nothing better than overshadowing Tywin a second time. The boy was much kinder than his namesake, but very quiet. Despite that he became quick friends with Rickon. The rest of them became household guards under the command of Ser Donnel Locke.

Black Walder brought them all up on the command of the Lord of the Crossing. Not his father Ryman, but his brother Edwyn. Apparently Ryman's mass exile of his family was met bitterly. Words were said, blades were drawn and kin fought kin for right to stay. But it didn't end until Ryman tragically choked on some food thus allowing his son to take command and end this. And right in time for Robb's raven to arrive.

Suspicious Robb could do nothing but oblige. He gave his word after all.

But the exchange didn't go as expected for once they all arrived he rid himself of Big and Little Walder. They were fostered for years and that was before winter even started, but it was over they were men grown-if they could be called that- and their time here was over. Hell, they had spent more of their lives in Winterfell that at the Twins.

Robb had tried to be to them as Jon Arryn was to his father and Robert Baratheon, but they didn't want to play that part. Perhaps they would come up north just as his father would go to the Vale, but Robb doubted he would be as welcoming as Jon Arryn.

He also learned that Edwyn's daughter Walda would marrying another Tywin Frey; this one an actual relation of the man by way of his sister. He would become the heir to the twins. "Keeping the bloodlines pure" as the Targaryens had done. That is assuming he doesn't choke like Ryman did.

And yet he learned even more from his new house guests.

The Freys had a tendency of recycling Targaryen and Lannister names into their own family, as if such a thing would thrust greatness upon them.

He expected after their more recent alliance with another great house they would begin naming Freys after Starks. Not that he wasn't flattered but wasting his family's names such as Brandon the Builder, Eddard his father, Cregan a legendary stark during the Dance of Dragons or even himself. Lothar's first born son was named Brandon. He already knew there was a Robb Frey growing up. There was another Brandon and even Cregan Frey now. In fact Roslin's brother Benfrey had a second son whom he also named Brandon.

If what else he heard was true his uncle Edmure would be marrying a Frey daughter soon.

They had been with them for six months now and getting used to it was easier the second time. But through all this he renounced Arya's marriage to any Frey.

Now he stood on the balcony above the archery range with Roslin comfortably snuggled against him. He was taller now with longer hair that went to his shoulders. His wife had hair to match him, hanging all the way down her back though she obviously didn't have a thick beard like him. A wide smile adorned on both of their faces as they watched their eldest son Eddard practice with a bow. Though he was only a boy of eight soon enough Robb knew he would have to teach him how to wield Ice. But for now he watched him with his lovely bride at his side. A sense of joy filled his chest even as he continued to miss each shot. Being a father now, he knew this is how his mother and father felt all those years ago as their children grew up before their eyes.

Eddard took another arrow in his hands. His uncle Perwyn cheered him on, and even Hosteen who through the winter had lost some of his muscle instructed him on what to do. Robb had to admit the man had grown on him over the winter, just as he had grown himself.

"Relax" he said with crossed arms.

"Your doing fine" Perwyn encouraged his nephew despite the fact he had yet to even hit the target.

Robb and Roslin watched from above as Grey Wind laid by their feet and standing as high as his knees was his youngest son. A boy of only three Forrest took a great interest in what was going on below. He could see his eldest brother shoot the arrow and miss and then be corrected by his uncle Olyvar and Hosteen.

"What's happening?" he would ask.

"Your brother is practicing" Roslin told sweetly looking down at him.

"Can I practice too?" Roslin shook her head

"Your much too young" Forrest hung his head and felt that he could perhaps cry "Don't be sad my sweet" Roslin bent down to him "Torrhen hasn't even started practicing yet" That did little to quell their youngest sons feeling on inadequacy so she held him in her arms and looked over the railing with him. "If you watch him now, perhaps you'll be even better than him when the time comes" she said never losing her smile.

Eddard lined the bow up to the target and pulled back on the string.

"Keep both eyes open when you shoot" Hosteen advised and pointed ahead "You'll see twice as well" Eddard did as instructed and opened his other eye.

"Both eyes open" the boy repeated to himself in his head. Lining it up he felt confident and released the arrow.. over the wall.

"Was that good?" Forrest asked him mother. All Robb could do was chuckle. At the sound of it Eddard turned his head back to look at his father with wet eyes. He looked so much like Bran did at that age. He nor any of his children looked any bit weaselly. Nothing at all like their grandfather.

"You'll never get any better unless you keep practicing. Go on Ned" he called him affectionately. And those words were enough to instill a purpose in his heir and he turned back to the target. He was so small, but he seemed so strong.

"Lord Stark!" a voice called for him. Roslin put Forrest on the floor and turned with her husband to see who was approaching though they already knew who it was. Ser Olyvar walked up to them draped in furs with his hand resting on his sword, but a smile on his face. He himself had become a father in recent years marrying Mira Forrester with three children of his own.

"My Lord, My Lady" he greeted his lord and sister. "Maester Robert has called for you Lord Stark." he addressed him "he said it is of the up most importance" Robb looked to Roslin and then back down at Eddard who continued to shoot arrows none getting any closer. "He awaits for you in the Maesters turret"

"Very well" Robb sighed. Apparently this maester still forgot he served him. He would go to his him, but not before kissing his wife's lips, and then his youngest sons forehead. He dismissed and walked off with Grey Wind close in heel. "Olyvar" he suddenly stopped to address him.

"Yes my Lord" he stood attentively.

"The Cerwyn's are to arrive by nightfall. Make sure we are prepared for them when they come. Get Ser Danwell to aid you. If you need anyone else merely call for aid" he instructed

"At once my lord" Olyvar said obediently, but smiled before turning to accomplish his task. Robb took one more look at his wife before turning to find his maester. The man should be coming to find him not sending his Steward to do his work. His maester had grown more attentive in his duties over the winter, Robb was thankful for that. He helped Robb's wife-Robert's half aunt-through four pregnancy's and more if she had her way. He taught both the Walders during their time here as well as Rickon though he noticed he always gave the Walders more attention. That was until Robb's children were born.

Walking along the ramparts of the castle his boots matched the step of Grey Wind's paws. No wonder people thought he was part wolf. Looking down in the courtyard he could see Roose Ryswell in the stables attending to the horses. By his side was Bran atop his horse setting out for another ride in the contraption Tyrion Lannister had given them. 'The one good thing left behind by a Lannister' Robb mused. He wondered if Tywin Lannister had survived the winter. Perhaps if he did and another war broke out they may be fighting on the same side this time. Wouldn't that be interesting. He continued musing on such thoughts as he walked on but kept his eyes looking below.

Elsewhere he saw Ser Donnel Locke fighting against Rickon. He had grown to be Robb's own size with as wild a look as expected. Rickon swung at the captain of the guards playfully. The man's laughter rang out instead of fear as he blocked each strike. Rickon laughed as well as he swung and advanced on him. Ser Donnel took a step and fell back to the ground as Rickon pointed his sword down at him, then in the air as he put a foot over his chest to signify his victory. Donnel nudged Rickon's leg and he happily got off of him.

Ser Kyle watched on sharpening his own sword on a whetstone. Rickon looked so happy with the two men now. Probably looking for replacements for the Walders. The two men were more than happy to oblige as was Robb's cup bearer.

As he walked off the their sounds diminished, but were replaced by another. High above him he could hear his eldest child and only daughter of ten and one through the window, trying her best to sing yet sounding more like a screeching cat. Named Bethany after her maternal grandmother she spent an entire winter growing up near and duplicating her mother Roslin, her aunt Sansa, and only living grandparent Catelyn. She was the only "lady" Arya seemed to mind.

He was half near tempted to stop his walk and go in to encourage her to practice some more, but he heard another voice overpower hers; one more pious and commanding.

"If you wish to be strong then you must pray to the warrior! His courage will be bestowed upon you!" the voice chanted through stone walls. He instantly knew it was Septon Luceon. Who else would be condemning the gods of the first men in a country populated the first men? It was who he was talking to that truly interested Robb. He stopped opened the door and entered and found him preaching to his second son Torrhen named for the King who knelt. A young boy of only five he was just as easily manipulated as his mother was when she first came here.

"Torrhen!" Robb called and his son turned to him wide eyed and fearful. "Come here" at the sound of his fathers command he scurried away from the Septon and to his fathers feet. Robb looked down at his second son who starred back with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "What were you talking about?" Robb asked calmly.

Torrhen was a quiet one, but not because he was stupid. He answered his father instantly "Septon Luceon was telling of his time in Kings Landing and the virtue of the Seven"

"Was he?" Robb questioned and shot the man an icy glare from across the room before turning back kindly to his son. "Septon why not go spread your teachings elsewhere, I have a task for my son to complete" he lied, but doubted anyone would know.

"I was one of the Most Devout my Lord. In my dreams I was told to accept this challenge of coming North to teach of the Faith" he defended himself.

'There's plenty of faith here. Just not with your gods' he thought to himself.

"I am only teaching him of the Gods of his mother" He told as Robb walked over to him. 'Aye' Robb thought 'But not the gods of my children or my country'.

"That's fine" Robb said instead, putting a hand on his shoulder "Well why don't you go outside where they can hear you better" he said walking him to the door "because I'll be talking in here" he shut it on his face. He turned his attention back to what mattered; his son. The boy stood there in the middle of the room quietly likely not understanding that his father removed the man form the room on purpose. "Torrhen" he said.

"Yes father" the boy answered. "What would you have me do?" he asked of the task his father had for him obviously not knowing it was a lie.

"Only to answer a question." Robb said softly "wWhat have I told you during our lessons?" he asked him. Torrhen just like Eddard was taught by Robb what he was taught by his father; of what it means to rule and of the legacy of the Starks. It would be expected of him one day as well.

"Our way is the old way" he answered.

"That's right" Robb nodded. "Why don't you go to your mother. She's watching your brother by the archery range" As expected Torrhen said nothing, but merely nodded and ran off with as much energy as any other child. Opening the door he ran right past the second without so much as a second thought. Robb watched his son go with delight before walking past to the septon with disdain in his eyes.

He continued on his way starting to hear the dogs in the kennels bark though the smell of Grey Wind silenced them when they walked by. The caws from the rookery could still be heard; the ravens didn't care about Grey Wind. Robb chuckled at the thought that perhaps one of the ravens had taken a shit on Robert. He entered the maesters Turret to find not only his maester seated comfortably in a chair, but Robb's cup bearer as well serving him.

"Ah" Robert stood up My Lord" the maester greeted him with a slight bow.

"Maester Robert" Robb said his name and title "How gracious of you send word for me" Luwin would have come directly to him had he not been my his side already. Gods he missed that man. "If this is as important as you say I'm surprised you did not come yourself" he smiled though the venom was clearly heard.

"Ah forgive me my lord I was caught up with young Tywin here" he placed a hand on the boys shoulder "He tells me he wishes to become a measter one day" he smiled. That was interesting, last Robb checked he wished to become a knight. Robert could clearly see the disappointment in his lords face. "Forgive me my lord" his maester apologized again "But I thought you'd want to see this yourself away from prying eyes" he told revealing a scroll from his sleeve. He recognized the seal before anything else. He broke it, opened it and read it twice so he could understand it completely.

"Tywin" Robb called the boy "fetch me some wine" the boy scurried off to procure a clean cup for his lord who took a seat at the table as his measter stood over him.

Tywin soon returned with a fresh cup for his lord which he proceeded to pour wine into. Robb took a satisfying sip of it before setting his cup down and looking back to the scroll.

"Maester Robert" he said bringing his eyes from the paper to him "Thank you" he said genuinely. The man had come a long way since he first came to Winterfell as had all the Frey's. Now he seemed more of what a maester should be. "Go find my wife and tell her to meet me here." he commanded.

"Yes my lord" he nodded obediently before leaving the room leaving Robb alone with his cup bearer. "Your thinking about becoming a maester?" he asked him. The boy nodded, but then shook his head before settling on shrugging his shoulders. Robb couldn't help but laugh.

 **Roslin**

Thinking back she couldn't believe how far she'd come.

Most of the people back at the Twins thought she was a skinny little nobody with no future; just like the rest of them. She barley ever been a days ride from the Twins and now she is the Lady of Winterfell!

Admittedly she had to stay cooped up in Winterfell for the entire winter, but she didn't mind it. Now that the snow was melting she could probably go out and explore the country.

She was proud of her looks, but not in a vain way like Cersei Lannister at least she hoped not. Not when she was an enemy of her husband. It was because she was so beautiful that Robb picked her to be his wife. Even at her worst she tried her best just for him. She was the prettiest girl in the Twins and now felt it in the North. Though she knew she'd have to convince him there was more to her than good looks. That's why she sang for him whenever she could-when her throat wasn't feeling sore.

She also had to convince his family that she was worthy of being a Stark. She thought being with them for an entire winter-the longest ever she'd heard some say- would certainly prove their point. She truly felt they grew closer as a family.

And though she still had colds, some worse than others. Some restricted her to bed others only a sore throat she tried not to let it stop her from being a mother. She bet now she wold even go through all the lengths Lady Catelyn did to protect her children.

Even with her health no one could doubt her fertility even in this weather. She had given him four healthy beautiful strong stark children and she hoped for many more. Bethany their eldest child and only daughter, though personally Roslin hoped that could change soon. She blushed at the idea of any attempts to come. Robb had promised he would take her to White Harbor and then the Wall once the snow cleared. He was planning the trip right now! Being husband and wife he could only imagine what they would do on their journey. Eddard would be the Stark in Winterfell. It would be good practice while his mother and father were away. But he would have uncles on both sides and his grandmother to help him.

She felt bad for her youngest child. Little Forrest. Eddard would be lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Torrhen would become the first ruling member of House Stark of Rosby and Bethany would be the lady to a great northern house. She already received marriage proposals from the Glovers, Mormonts and Tallharts. But Forrest being the youngest child would receive nothing. Perhaps he could become a maester and go to the nights watch.

But he was still little and he had his whole life ahead of him. Perhaps Eddard would set some land aside from him? But if she felt bad for her yonugest son what would she think of any more they had?

She could remember where all of her children were conceived. The passionate memories felt like yesterday to her. Bethany was from her first visit to Winter Town after their wedding. Eddard in Robb's solar three years later. Another three years after that was Torrhen when Robb visited her in the Hot Springs;one of the many times he did so. Three years ago was Forrest in their bedroom. And perhaps on this upcoming journey in White Harbor or the Wall their next child could be conceived. If it was a girl Bethany would have a sister, something she never really had growing up. She felt so lonely. But if it was a boy it would be just like her siblings growing up except the opposite with a girl being the oldest. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Be it boy or girl she intended to name them after a King or Queen in the North.

She had to think about those at a later time because now she was focused on finding Robb. From the way the maester made it sound it was urgent. She left Forrest in Perwyn's hands as she walked off to the maesters turret. Covering her ears to the closer she got from the caws of the ravens to the barking of the dogs. She was glad he didn't ask to meet her in the godswood. Not that she minded the place it was the where her husband and children would go to worship. She just felt strange looking at the faces on the tree. To some degree it frightened her. Sometimes Robb would sit there cleaning Ice that magnificent Greatsword. It took a strong man to wield a sword of that size so of course her husband could do it easily. One day her son would too.

There she found him sitting at the table conversing with his cup bearer. The look on his face made him seem deep in thought, but at the same time it seemed like as if there wasn't a care in the world. He heard the sound of her approach and looked up to greet her with a smile.

"My Queen" he greeted her. She smiled and blushed. Even after all these years she still couldn't get over such flattery.

"My love" she eventually said back She crept over and took a seat next to him. He fiddled with a paper in his hands.

"My lady" Tywin greeted her sheepishly.

"Tywin" Robb called "Fetch my lady a cup of wine" The boy listened and did what he was told, laying out another fresh cup before her though he did end up spilling some onto the table.

"It's only wine" Robb calmed him when he stressed over it. That seemed to calm the boy down. He then asked if he wished to be a knight. Tywin shook his head, then nodded wildly. Both husband and wife shared a laugh. Robb took a satisfying sip before dismissing the boy encouraging him to go train with Ser Donnel or Ser Kyle to which he happily obliged.

Roslin turned her head to watch him go before turning back to lock eyes with her husband. Her eyes slid down from his face to his hands

"What is that?" she asked.

Robb looked it over once more before telling her "This came from a servant on the Rosby estate...Lord Gyles Rosby is dead and has been so for ten years. His ward perished in the winter" he paused looking into his cup "House Stokeworth has been effectively ruling the Rosby lands since then. **Our sons land** "

"Well." she paused mimicking him "That was nice of them. To take care of it for us. Perhaps we could reward them?" By that response he knew his wife didn't understand what he was saying.

"They do not intend to give it up" he told sternly.

"But it is not theirs. It is to be passed on to us. To our children. To Torrhen!" She began raising her voice and Robb couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and confidence.

Both Robb and her had decided that should they have a second son he would take the Rosby lands and Eddard would remain in Winterfell, effectively starting a cadet branch of House Stark. He remembered they both thought they might not have two sons. In her first pregnancy Roslin confidently assured him it was a boy; she later gave birth to their only daughter Bethany. For all her pregnancies after she told him they were girls and seemed ashamed that she couldn't give him a son. Yet she gave him three healthy sons. Looking back he couldn't help, but smile at such memories. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Torrhen's still too young to go rule. But there are others with Rosby blood who can rule instead" Roslin raised a brow at him.

"I intend to send one of your brothers down to rule Rosby until Torrhen is old enough to rule."

A smile graced Roslin's face "who will you send?" Olyvar was their steward so he couldn't go. Truth be told Robb didn't like her brother Benfrey that much, though he never voiced it to her. He was meaner than his other siblings and was more like the rest of the Freys. He'd only joined Robb's war party after he chose Roslin as his bride. And when he came to Winterfell he kept complaining how he was a knight and worthy of a position instead of just a household guard. Ser donnel kept him in his place. He even proposed that Bethany marry his son Osmund who he was already trying to grow to take a position in Winterfell. Now he may have married his cousin, but Robb had no intention of his children doing that. He already decided long before they were born that they all would all have northern marriages to keep the blood of the first men strong. He had already planned for Eddard to marry one of the Smalljons daughters. There was one his age; he expected the strength of House Umber would strengthen his son's heir hopefully canceling out any weak Rosby blood in him. Roslin practically gushed when Robb informed her of his intentions recalling how during their wedding the GreatJon lumbered up to her and single highhandedly took her to the bed over his shoulder.

So as much as Robb wanted to be rid of Benfrey he didn't want to reward him at the same time. He needed someone he knew he could trust and rely on.

"I intend to send Perwyn" Robb told her "he's a knight and very accomplished. I think he'll be up to the task" he smiled to her and she smiled back. "And when Torrhen takes control of the House he could stay there to help him, perhaps as Steward or Castellon"

Roslin's smiled became brighter with each word "When do intend to send him?"

"The sooner the better" he replied. It was Tanda Stokeworth who started this crusade and her daughter Falyse seems intent on continuing it after her passing.

"Well.." she licked her lips "if they refuse us you can just go down there and make them obey us" she said shaking her fists. Of course he could. He'd never lost a battle. Certainly he could take care of this.

Robb chuckled at his wife's antics "I could.." he lowered his head" but I won't. It won't come to that." he raised it to her "I'll tell the King of Lord Gyles final wishes..." he took another moment to look over his wife. Even after all these years she remained beautiful and those gray dresses she wore still clung tightly to her body after having four children. It was enough to get his blood running. Even more impressive was that she had really grown to become a Stark of Winterfell.

Gone were the days when she would try to impress him with history of his own house, as if he didn't know it already. How Brandon Stark built the Wall and Winterfell, or how another Brandon built ships only for his son to burn them. There was a Stark who shared the same name as their last Master at Arms who won Bear Island in a wrestling match. She told Robb she thought he could accomplish something similar. There was Harlon Stark who subdues House Bolton and then there was Osric Stark who became the youngest Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

Alright admittedly he didn't know that last one. Jon probably did though.

"How'd Eddard fair after I left?" he asked changing the subject and leaving his thoughts as they were.

"Not too well" she answered quietly and shook her head.

"My lord" a voice broke their silence. Robb looked up and Roslin turned her head to see her brother in the doorway "All is ready for our guests" Roslin turned from her brother to her husband.

"Thank you Ser Olyvar" her brother smiled when he called him that remembering all those years ago when he was knighted by his King. "Keep me notified of their arrival" Olyvar bowed and backed out of the doorway.

Robb placed his hands on the table and pushed himself up "My Queen" he offered one to her. Roslin reached for his hand and took it. He helped her up and brought her tightly to him. He walked her out of the room.

"Do you think Big and Little Walder will visit?" she asked.

"Possibly" Robb answered "But they could both be called Big Walder as far as I'm concerned" his wife cracked a smile at his joke. But she couldn't shake the feeling of something. Something she wanted to ask him for a long time.

"Do you think your father would have liked me?" she asked with an edge in her voice as if she was a afraid of his answer. She remembered her beginnings and knew he did as well. When he first crossed that bridge his father was still alive. Both of theirs were. She just didn't know what Eddard Stark would have thought of his son marrying a Frey. She knew Eddard wold have his son honor his pact, but that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"I'm sure he would.. "he paused to look down at her and her up to him giving the answer she wanted "because he'd know I loved you" he answered with a kiss.


End file.
